Inestabilidad Musical
by Amphis
Summary: talvez la inestabilidad sea contagiosa... solo leanlo, el summary es un fiasco, pero, lloren un rato...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Gravitation_ es una obra de Maki Murakami, y todo lo que provenga de ahí es solo suyo…

Advertencia: yo oloque este fic en un rango accesible, porque la gente con criterio amplio sabe que leer, no me hago responsable de chipote sangrante…

Agradecimientos: a mi hermosa princesa Sharon, fuente de inspiración, a Gian, gentil amigo, a Jaken, que tuvo su confianza de enviarme sus trabajos, a Ana, hermoso semblante de amor, a la banda del cinco-nueve, a nekosawa, para ti Yami no Hime, a Alex B. que me dio todo su apoyo en momentos desolados y a todo aquel no mencionad, pero va para ells...

La lista de Notas de autora aparecen al finalizar…

Oh, pequeña muerte, te pido más tiempo. Oh, pequeña muerte te daría lo que sea. [1

No, yo pediría más tiempo para reflexionar, para corregir esos errores que cometí, pero, lo hecho...

No me di cuenta que vivía en la mentira, no fui fuerte, no fui inteligente ni astuto; no me percaté de que lesioné hasta sacar sangre, sudor y lágrimas, con mis imaginarias auto infligidas heridas, a la persona que más amo en este Universo, después de mí.

Yuki.

Vaya hace tanto frío aquí arriba, me da vértigo, escalofríos y miedo este lugar, aunque la vista es encantadora, puedo ver más allá de las luces que indican señal de urbe, pienso que veo más allá de las nubes, más allá de las estrellas... [2 Y con toda tranquilidad puedo relatar esto, porque, después de mi crimen, creo que ya no hay nada que me intimide o me preocupe. Talvez el deseo de cumplir mi castigo o talvez sea una evasión de mis responsabilidades. Sea cual fuere la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, en el techo del edificio NG Records, ya estoy aquí y si voy a hacer algo tengo que hacerlo ya, y no perder el tiempo, si sigo así, pronto amanecerá, je..

Desde el comienzo será interesante recordar. Una memoria menos para mí, una más para ustedes y para mi invitada de honor, la pequeña y bella muerte. Hoy a esta Dama le _robaré un beso_,ella no me besará la mejilla a voluntad, se lo quitaré, pero, no podré huir, ni correr, ni esconderme, me atrapará y me cobrará la travesura.

Que me besen será todo un privilegio, será la Muerte quien lo haga, pero no aquel sujeto que torturé, pero amé, amo y amaré en la eternidad, Eiri (jamás te dije así), ojalá me perdones y no vivas con más resentimiento, ojalá que me olvides y busques la felicidad, la tranquilidad que interrumpí, y el amor que viniendo de mí, yo sé, que nunca te ayudó a aliviarte, y quemar el pasado.

Bueno, regresando a la historia de mi tonta vida, sobrepuse ante todo, mi ambición y codicia, en un momento en que mi vida no pudo haber estado mejor, olvidé el amor al arte, que era igual de apasionado hacia Yuki, y olvidé a mis amigos, los traicioné, olvidé mis ídolos, me defraudé, porque en el momento donde debí haber sido prudente, fue donde se desmorono mi alma por completo.

Sé que hago idioteces (todo el tiempo me lo dicen), pero, en este caso todo comenzó por el punto más débil de mi fortaleza. Desprecié a mi equipo, a mi estilo, solo por ser el mejor, por querer demostrar algo que no tenia nada que ver conmigo. En la explosión de emociones y de objeciones, me negué a la ayuda, negué mis errores y negué mi existencia.

Soy estúpido, pero no tanto para meter conflictos de mi vida personal al trabajo, o suicidarme por trivialidades, soy tonto, pero no tengo un autoestima baja (¡momento, momento, ahora explico!). Fue muy al contrario. Cuando en mi trabajo, en la cúspide olvidé la concentración, perdía paulatinamente el interés a mi ser, y vivía conflictos en mi vida amorosa, a todos les llegan a ocurrir situaciones así, pero cuando involucré mi rabia del esfuerzo hecho en el estudio de grabación, los revolvía con los de mi pareja, esto acarreó más problemas que los que ya tenía.

Si llegué a tener un problema con Eiri, lo resolvía, porque cuando te comprometes a quedarte con alguien, sabes a lo que te enfrentarás, y si Eiri no quería saber nada de mí, bueno, lloraría semanas enteras, pero me daría cuenta poco a poco, que era por nuestro bien, y que tengo millones de fans que atender (y de donde escoger).

Sí, mi amor a Eiri es infinito, pero menciono esto porque no soy un muchachito que se deprime a cada rato, busco lo que quiero, lo obtengo, lucho porque este siempre estable, así soy, débil por fuera, pero me sé desquitar, defender y trataré de ser muy fuerte.

¿Pudo haberse hecho algo para que no llegara aquí, en éste conflicto? Sí, podría ser, pero la culpa fue siempre mía, sabiendo que vivo con una persona con cierta inestabilidad mental, sabía que debía tratar las cosas con delicadeza, diplomacia y respeto. Pero yo me salí de control y abusé de mi cariño y de la confianza.

Todo fue muy lento, día tras día llegaba más furioso al trabajo y así regresaba a mi casa, el presidente me pedía que "descansara", nunca le puse atención, y así, acumulando energías negativas, hice de un charco, un inmenso mar de confusión y dolor, nunca me di cuenta que afectaba a mis compañeros a mis amigos, y todas las personas que me daban apoyo, no se me subió la fama a la cabeza, fueron malos entendidos, y así como una bolita de nieve en una pendiente, fue haciéndose más grande, más grande al punto que podría destruir un imperio entero.

Tuve miedo, mucho miedo, pero nadie podía sacarme de ahí, llegue a pensar que todo era pánico, vomito e hipocresía[3 en ese momento toda relación amistosa se quebró. Ni Hiro pudo ayudarme.

Fueron tres días, seis semanas, y siguen contando, pero para mí son las horas, semanas, una eternidad, pero seis semanas, un mes o una eternidad para mí es mucho tiempo. Durante tres días tuve un dolor de cabeza inexplicable, no asistí a trabajar dos de ellos, fui a al medico, pero, aún así siguió, me recomendaron exámenes y estudios, no fuera algo grave, pero al parecer es solo la presión en el trabajo, pero todo es una nefasta mentira, solo me dolió la cabeza por los corajes que hacia a cada segundo. Es difícil describir todo esto, es un infierno. Uno vive deprimido cada día, adquieres una hipersensibilidad que se vuelve muy irritable e inconsistente. Es estar encerrado en un cuarto sin ventanas ni puertas en oscuridad y calor, incomodo, incongruente, solitario, estúpido y enfermizo.

"¡Qué ya acabe!" Gritaba todos los días, de noche, de mañana, de tarde, rezaba por tranquilidad y salud. En este caso pierdo por completo la fe en el buen Dios, pienso que necesito un especialista, porque aun así es conflictivo debido a que no me gustaría que fuese una enfermedad muy seria (como si esta no lo fuera) y mi vida corría peligro.

No podía ni ir al hospital o a un médico porque no me podía mover ni para el teléfono tomar. Yuki, oh, Yuki, tu trabajabas, sin inmutarte de mi problema, seguías tecleando la maldita maquina día y noche, era martilleos en mi cabeza. Pero espero no haberte dado problemas porque gritaba y lloraba por los intensos dolores y desequilibrios.

También deje de alimentarme, de asearme y de dormir. Seguchi-San tomó la decisión, me permitió un descanso indefinido, no sé como es que decidió razonarlo así, pero pienso que sería lo mejor para el equipo. Se cancelaron los ensayos y grabaciones.

No sabía cuando me iba a recuperar.

Solo pasaron dos días y me estabilicé, tenia malos ratos y dolores de cabeza pero mi irritabilidad ya no era tan susceptible. Unas horas permanecí encerrado en la habitación, Yuki dormía en la sala y trabajaba ahí. Cuando decidí salir, fue para tomar una ducha. Comí poco después y me senté en el sofá, donde Yuki se había dormido. No se encontraba. Vi una manta y una almohada, solo eso. Me acerqué, tomé la manta y la abracé, no pude evitar sollozar. Lo primero que quería hacer era disculparme con él. Pero no sabía donde estaba, ni que hora era, ni el día, solo quería verlo, tocarlo, besarlo...

Sollozos, de eso se inundó la casa, de odios, de resentimientos a uno mismo, de canciones vacías y palabras tristes.

Como de la noche a la mañana, todo el dolor se desvaneció, toda la confusión se había disipado, iría a un chequeo médico, porque ya deseaba trabajar.

Cuando le hablé a Seguchi-San, le dije que ya estaría listo par ir a terminar los discos.

Pasaron muchas horas para todo estuviera arreglado.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar correcto. A excepción de que Yuki y yo nos evitamos por muchos días, hasta que volvimos a dirigirnos, al menos una mirada.

Nuestro gran encuentro ocurrió en el comedor. A punto de cenar, yo. Él preparaba café, se sentó en la mesa y compartimos el crudo ambiente de silencio, fue un silencio muy cómodo. Solo nos miramos, y después nos sonreímos.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar correcto. [4 Pero yo, me estaba equivocando. [5

[1 Little Death – Goldfrapp

[2 What Happens Tomorrow – Duran Duran

[3 Paranoid Android - Radiohead

[4 Everything in its right place – Radiohead

[5 I might be wrong – Radiohead

[6 Starfuckers Inc. (C. Clouser mix) – Nine Inch Nails

[7 Shuichi? Evadiendo un delicioso beso? Imposible!

[8 Jesus Junkies – F/A/V

[9 Change - Deftones

[10 I am you – Depeche Mode

[11 The test – Chemical Brothers

[12 2econd Skin - Moonspell

[13 City of thousands sins – Praga Khan

[14 Hands around my throat – Death in Vegas

[15 La neta, no se si de verdad sea un grupo pero no quería usar nada de mi catalogo, pero, de verdad, necesitaba esto, su estilo es Electro dark y trip hop, será un buen uso.

[16 Setting Sun – Chemical Brothers

[17 Dirt – Depeche Mode

Esta lista son las canciones o comentarios que uso, las canciones son fuente de inspiración y recomiendo que las escuchen…


	2. cap 2

Disclaimer: _Gravitation_ es una obra de Maki Murakami, y todo lo que provenga de ahí es solo suyo…

Advertencia: yo oloque este fic en un rango accesible, porque la gente con criterio amplio sabe que leer, no me hago respondsable de chipote sangrante…

Agradecimientos: a mi hermosa princesa Sharon, fuente de inspiración, a Gian, gentil amigo, a Jaken, que tuvo su confianza de enviarme sus trabajos, a Ana, hermoso semblante de amor, a la banda del cinco-nueve, a nekosawa, para ti Yami no Hime, a Alex B. que me dio todo su apoyo en momentos desolados y a todo aquel no mencionad, pero va para ells...

La lista de Notas de autora aparecen al finalizar…

Llevé semanas recuperarme al ámbito laboral, aún sabiendo que podía haber una recaída. Me obligaron a llevar terapias.

Todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, pude regresar a trabajar, me disculpé con todos los colaboradores de mi trabajo (idea de K, que fuera una humillación publica), con el presidente, con Ryuchi (hasta él se vio involucrado), con Fujisaki y Hiro, aunque mi amigo, no confiaba mucho que ya estuviese recuperado, pero me dio todo su apoyo.

Pudimos trabajar con calma, hasta cierto punto, creía que todo había sido una pesadilla, o que nunca paso, solo en mi imaginación.

Regresaba a casa, Yuki trabajaba y no grité, esperando recibir un silencio o un "cállate ya", todo se volvía frío, pero intenté mejorar las cosas lo más rápido posible, no quería dañar a mi pareja, no me lo perdonaría; Solo dije "Hola, Yuki", siguió tecleando con constancia, pero me dirigió una mirada en señal de que había comprendido o que estaba percatado de mi presencia. Yo fui al cuarto, no comí ni cene nada, solo me dormí.

Llevaba días sin soñar, hasta que esa noche me hundí profundamente en mi _azul _intenso, escuchaba sonidos sordos y otros distorsionados, frases violentas y alteradas, ruidos muy agudos, pero que curiosamente hacían una composición, una canción [6, dentro de la confusión me despertaba (dentro de este sueño), en un campo de tranquilidad, el viento era muy suave, moviendo el pasto, que estaba a mi alrededor, y estaba el cielo oscuro, y llegaba el olor a humedad, me incorporaba y me sentaba, me dio un sobresalto, al ver enfrente de mi, a Yuki, en cuclillas, observándome. Me acerqué a la imagen de Yuki, me miraba con un rostro gélido, se levantó, y caminó, se detuvo y se volvió a mirar, y exclamó: "¿Vienes o no?". Le seguí, me llenaba de incertidumbre y temor, no sé cuanto tiempo habremos caminado, pero, poco a poco fue cambiando, a hacerse boscoso y más oscuro, veía a lado del camino que tomábamos, extrañas figuras borrosas y oscuras se movían como personas, de esto se dio cuenta Yuki, y dijo que no alejara, "son cosas que no te incumben y no necesitas", mencionó sin voltear. Pregunté que eran, "cosas negativas, no te alejes y no permitas que se acerquen". Me aproximé más a Yuki, pronto entramos al bosque y en un claro, se detuvo. Las nubes se despejaron y dejaron que la luna iluminara entre las hojas y ramas de los árboles, frente a un hermoso árbol florido en violeta se acercó y volteó. No sabía que decir o preguntar, estaba muy atento a la belleza del gigantesco tronco con delgadas ramas y decorado de diminutas flores, todas en violeta. "¿Quieres recuperar tu antigua vida?" Hasta la pregunta es necia. Le cuestioné lo que debía hacer. "Tienes que entrar al árbol". ¿¡Cómo diablos, entro a un árbol!?. Se me cerró el hocico, cuando un estruendo provenía del árbol, una abertura en medio de la corteza abría, lo suficientemente grande para pasar, dudaba de esto, pero Yuki me guiaba, no podría jamás cuestionarlo. Entró él, y salió parte de su tórax con su brazo extendido, y sonriéndome, así caí fácilmente, sujeté fuerte su mano, a unos pasos de entrar, cuando todo obscureció, una enorme sombra cubría al árbol y no dejaba ver bien a Yuki, "¡Shuichi, date prisa!", Exclamó, pero tarde fue, cuando me jalaban por la espalda, el miedo se apoderó de mí, y no pude liberarme, sentí mucho frío, pero escuché a la lejanía: "¡Shuichi!".

-¡Shuichi, Shuichi!

Desperté, Yuki estaba sentado en la cama, creí haber visto inquietud en sus ojos.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunté

-Gritabas¿estas bien?

-¿Gritaba?, si, creo, estoy bien...

-¿Seguro? Eres tan _baka_ que pensé que te estabas ahorcando con la sábana o asfixiando con la almohada...

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo dormía, creo que era lo que soñaba.

-¿Qué te ahorcaban?

-Que me atrapaban.

Hubo un grandioso silencio, del cual determinaba Yuki:

-Ve a comer algo, era tu estomago.

Me levanté y preparé un pequeño guisado, té para mí y café para Yuki.

Llevé el café al estudio, donde trabaja, dejé la taza a un lado de su laptop.

Dejó de escribir, y me dirigió una extraña mirada, pues, no la pude interpretar.

-¿Qué?

Se abalanzó, me tomó de mi cadera y me llevó hasta él, cerca de su rostro.

-¿Hace cuánto que no hacemos algo interesante?

-Días, semanas, meses, posiblemente- contesté.

-Deberíamos ira a la cama- Dijo, mientras acercaba sus labios.

-Mi comida esta enfriando. –evadí. [7

Me fui a cenar y a tomar mi té. Cuando regrese a él, al estudio, a veces creo que cuando da una oferta solo la da una vez, pero hay veces que le gustaría dar muchas oportunidades.

Se levantó del sillón y dejó su cigarrillo, me tomó de la cadera y me besó, encima del escritorio, presionaba su cuerpo con el mío. Besando mi cuello, me quitó mi ropa. Sentí algo punzante dentro de mi cabeza, en un principio pensé en quitármelo de encima, pero algo me obligaba a mirar al cigarro, luego tomarlo con curiosidad, y a apagarlo en mi palma, un ardor muy fuerte me hizo gritar. Yuki se detuvo y miró mi mano herida que sujetaba con la otra.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada. -Sentí que mi boca sonreía malévolamente, que esa quemadura, me dio no solo dolor, un poco de entretenimiento y más felicidad, más placer...

Reía tontamente. Pero Yuki me miraba extrañado, hasta que el gesto se volvió indiferente. No sabíamos que hacer, pero, como si nada hubiera ocurrido me acerqué a su boca y nos volvimos a besar, él con un poco de desconfianza, pero al final no lo aguantó más.

Se entregó y todo lo que mandaba, lo hacía. En ese momento pensé que era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Mordidas, saliva, besos, caricias y miradas, sentía como una droga nueva, te gusta y no quieres que se acabe, y luego desearas más. [8

Exhaustos fuimos a la alcoba, aunque cayera dormido, yo seguía despierto, tocando mi herida de cigarro, era una sensación nueva, muy placentera, enaltecía mis sentidos y mi interés en el sexo. Me cuestioné, que cosas podría hacer mientras lo hiciéramos, pensé desde rasguños y mordidas, hasta la más salvaje violación. Pensé en todos los lujos de incrementar mi satisfacción, ser inmovilizado, humillado... Pero también pensé en él, que expresiones de dolor haría, me pregunté si le gustaría la sensación del ardor en las cortadas. Poco a poco se volvió adictivo y obsesivo.

Por varias noches, hacíamos el amor, de manera enérgica, pero pedí más violencia, más agresión, más dolor. Parece que la idea le estaba agradando, era como cualquier juego, la gran diferencia, es que de la noche a la mañana, me había vuelto muy obsesivo al tema, lo manejaba como una sustancia que eleva mis emociones, no como una simple rutina, pero pronto, esto se volvería un estilo de vida.

En una de esas tantas noches de agotadora acción, caí en la cama dormido, soñando. En este sueño yo me encontraba en el techo de un edifico, (como ahora), al parecer esperaba, porque miraba desperado el reloj, se escuchó un gran chillido metálico, venia de la puerta. Era Yuki, no hubo intercambio de palabras, besó mi rostro y cuello, era un encuentro amoroso en un edificio, en la noche, era una fantasía, entre los besos y caricias, sujeté su cuello con suavidad, y luego presioné fuertemente, trataba de alejarse de mí, yo solo presionaba más fuerte, lo llevé a la orilla donde lo guiaba a la caída, hasta que lo solté y él solo pierde el equilibrio, pero no cae, se sostiene con sus brazos, yo solo tengo que acercarme, y empujarlo.

Desperté muy agitado, sudando y muy asustado, volteé a ver Yuki, estaba ahí dormido, le abracé suavemente, sentí tranquilidad, pero después me dio un a sacudida en el interior. Temía lo peor, haber sentido agrado al verlo caer, torturado y engañado... Esto me preocupaba.

En esos días grabamos una canción escrita por Hiro, una vez que metí mi voz, y editamos, fuimos comer mi amigo y yo, Fujisaki, no quiso venir, quería hacer un arreglo a la nueva canción que presenté.

Tomamos café y después pedimos una orden para compartir, carne, verduras y arroz.

-Entonces¿te encuentras bien?

-Por última vez, Hiro, sí, me encuentro bien.

-Cualquier cosa¿Nos dirás¿Verdad?

-Sí, a cualquier cosa.

-Hecho.

-Hiro¿pensabas en alguien en especial cuando escribías esa canción?- Intervine para alejar mi situación de la conversación.

Ante la pregunta se atragantó con la bebida.

-Bueno, a uno le nace la inspiración... Y bueno, tú, sabes que...

-¿Tu musa, Ayaka-chan? –Molesté.

-Tu musa... Ah, Shu-chan. Hablando de canciones, Fujisaki estaba muy interesado en hacer arreglos a tu canción¿No lo crees, Shu?

-Talvez.

-La letra... –Mencionó, examinando lo escrito en una hoja de papel. –Vaya, es algo rudo, si me lo preguntas.

-En realidad, no pregunté. –Conteste muy fríamente –Sí es ruda¿y?

-No, yo solo decía, es que tu no escribes, "Ahogar tus palabras en mis manos". Es un cambio muy drástico, no digo que no es bueno, pero, si tienes problemas, puedes contarme.

-No tengo problemas, me gusta como se oye.

-Y como la compones¿Estas seguro de meter estos sonidos? Nunca lo hemos usado.

-Más vale experimentar.

-Si no supiera que tú, la escribiste, te juro que pienso que cambiaste de gustos musicales o es de otro grupo, que no son malos, pero no te quedan.

-¿Qué una imagen un poco más sensata y oscura, no me queda bien?

-No, es bueno el cambio, pero hazlo paulatino, no de golpe.

Prudente silencio.

-De acuerdo.

K, escuchó nuestro ensayo de la nueva canción, Fujisaki, hizo muy bien su trabajo, agregó los sonidos que quería, más auténticos.

Sakano, se sorprendió, noto inmediatamente el estilo, pero no atrevió a admitirlo.

-Esa canción no entrará en el disco, entrará como un sencillo.-Dijo tajantemente K.

-¿¡Qué!? –Exclamé furioso.

-Esa canción mata las demás del álbum, no podemos permitir un desequilibrio, es buena, Shindou-San, pero es un cambio muy obvio.

Me quedé callado. Me tragué todo, en mi garganta, se atoraba mi odio, pero tenia que aceptarlo. K tiene razón.

-Tómalo así, Shindou Shuichi, como un regalo extra, para tus fans.

-¿Les agradara? –dudó Fujisaki

-Si, todos quieren ver la parte agresiva y malvada, algo rudo, y si Shindou-San, lo hace como se lo aconsejamos, impactará más.

Todos se quedaron fijos en Hiro, que tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué sucede, Nakano-San?- Preguntó Sakano.

-Shuichi, no reclamaste.

Todos inmediatamente voltearon a verme.

-¡Es cierto!- Grito Fujisaki- ¡Lo razonaste en poco tiempo y sin que tuviera que explicarte!

-_It's no good._

-Shu-u-u-ii-chi¿te sientes bien?

Me enfurecí, y grite.

-¡Si me encuentro muy bien, no tienen porque molestarme!

Me salí del estudio y corrí al baño.

Apenas me daba cuenta de mis cambios, pensé que era algo nuevo y bueno, pero es muy radical. Siento que todo es diferente, hasta la forma de hablar, como si no fuera yo.

-Shuichi.

No emití ni un suspiro.

-Shuichi, _gomen_, pero eres tan diferente, me aterran esos cambios.

Abrí la puerta del baño. Vi a Hiro, muy preocupado.

-Me aterra, que un día me odies. Somos amigos y te apoyo en todo, pero, me daría mucho miedo si un día dejaras de querernos.

Salí de golpe a darle un fuerte abrazo. Salimos minutos después a continuar con el trabajo.

-Hiro...

-¿Sí, Shu-chan?

-Espero nunca dejar de quererte. Espero nunca cambiar.

-Vamos, idiota, iremos a beber.

[1 Little Death – Goldfrapp

[2 What Happens Tomorrow – Duran Duran

[3 Paranoid Android - Radiohead

[4 Everything in its right place – Radiohead

[5 I might be wrong – Radiohead

[6 Starfuckers Inc. (C. Clouser mix) – Nine Inch Nails

[7 Shuichi? Evadiendo un delicioso beso? Imposible!

[8 Jesus Junkies – F/A/V

[9 Change - Deftones

[10 I am you – Depeche Mode

[11 The test – Chemical Brothers

[12 2econd Skin - Moonspell

[13 City of thousands sins – Praga Khan

[14 Hands around my throat – Death in Vegas

[15 La neta, no se si de verdad sea un grupo pero no quería usar nada de mi catalogo, pero, de verdad, necesitaba esto, su estilo es Electro dark y trip hop, será un buen uso.

[16 Setting Sun – Chemical Brothers

[17 Dirt – Depeche Mode

Esta lista son las canciones o comentarios que uso, las canciones son fuente de inspiración y recomiendo que las escuchen…


	3. Cap 3

Disclaimer: _Gravitation_ es una obra de Maki Murakami, y todo lo que provenga de ahí es solo suyo…

Advertencia: yo oloque este fic en un rango accesible, porque la gente con criterio amplio sabe que leer, no me hago respondsable de chipote sangrante…

Agradecimientos: a mi hermosa princesa Sharon, fuente de inspiración, a Gian, gentil amigo, a Jaken, que tuvo su confianza de enviarme sus trabajos, a Ana, hermoso semblante de amor, a la banda del cinco-nueve, a nekosawa, para ti Yami no Hime, a Alex B. que me dio todo su apoyo en momentos desolados y a todo aquel no mencionad, pero va para ells...

La lista de Notas de autora aparecen al finalizar…

En el estudio, se preocupaban demasiado, pero en la casa, parece todo ir de maravilla, Yuki, (creo que) nunca le afectó mis cambios, es muy apresurado decir eso, pero nunca dijo nada, siguió escribiendo en su computadora, ese comportamiento, a veces, me molestó, pero poco después entendí de que era lo mejor para él.

No le afecto hasta la noche en que hice la estupidez más grande, a continuación les narraré..

Yuki, la semana anterior, había terminado su colección de cuentos y poemas, era parte de una gran compilación, la revisaba y editaba, al finalizar la imprimió, y luego, habló con el editor, quedaron de acuerdo cuando verse, y las exigencias de Eiri.

Mando por e-mail una resumen, una carta y revisó unas paginas de editoriales, veía los nuevos libros, y mandaba mensajes, los cuales decía que estaba interesado en comprarlos.

Después de un rato, apago su laptop, y cerro sus ojos, recargado en su sillón de piel, se quitó sus anteojos y encendió un cigarro. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Con mucha cautela me acerqué, sin ruido, me coloqué a un lado del asiento. Yuki, todavía no se percataba de mi presencia, ni siquiera la sintió, porque no emitía ni una señal de emoción, y no respiraba fuerte.

Sentí ese cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, cuando Yuki y yo hacemos de todo.

Desaté los botones de mi camisa, y desabroche el cinturón y el cierre de mi pantalón, con tanto cuidado que Yuki, ya estaba durmiendo en su cansancio, con cuidado me coloqué enfrente de su sillón, y me senté en sus piernas. Ante esto, Yuki, alterado, ahogó su grito en su garganta, respiraba con dificultad y colocó su mano en su pecho.

-¿¡Shuichi!? ¡Por poco me matas de un susto! ¡Baka!

Le callé con unos besos en su garganta, desabroché su camisa y lamí un recorrido de su babilla a su pecho y enseguida ya estaba bajo mi poder. [9

Todavía estaba muy enojado por el susto pero apenas pensaba con el placer que sentía en su cuerpo, inmediatamente relajó su espalda y echó su cadera hacia delante, me arrodillé y desabotoné su pantalón, abrí el cierre con los dientes (no fue difícil, porque mejoré mi técnica) en segundos ya estaba ahogado en excitación y éxtasis.

En mi juego, la lengua gobernaba, dentro de mi boca percibía su sangre bombear, fuerte, constante; abrigaba en mis brazos, sus piernas temblar, estremecimientos; ambos, ardiendo, y en mis labios predecía su culminación, sentía su máximo goce en mi boca, concebía su sacudida, hasta que por fin derramó en mi lengua, su respuesta a mis estímulos, dulce y plateada. Tiro su cabeza, relajando su cuello, respirando profundamente, apaciguó su ritmo cardiaco, su cara esta sonrosada, y sudaba.

Mi primera recomendación (y destino), fue la cama, no dudó ni un momento, se levantó de su sillón, y me sujetó de mi muñeca, me llevó hasta la recamara, y apenas entramos al cuarto, me besó, me quitó mi ropa y me lanzó al lecho.

Me lamió y acarició con lascivo, me mordía el pecho y no soltaba mis caderas, me sujeté de la cabecera, no encontraba apoyo para no ser embestido con toda su fuerza.

Ya estaba encima de mí, cuando concebí una mejor idea.

Me puse encima de él, incité y deje que se introdujera dentro de mí, con dolor, empecé lentamente a subir y bajar las caderas, vi su rostro, estaba muy excitado. Rápido nos adaptamos a un ritmo, y juntos armonizamos nuestras sensaciones. Dentro de mí, sentía que se hacía más estrecho, esto avivaba más a Yuki. En el momento más bestial y perverso, tuve otra retorcida idea, volví a sentir una punzada en mi cabeza y miré con fijación el cuello de Yuki.

Posé mis manos alrededor de éste (el cuello), y ambos sonreímos, froté con delicia su piel, no quitaba mi mirada de su garganta...

Simplemente, apreté más fuerte, su gesto me mostró placer, pero comprimí más fuerte, insertaba mis pulgares en medio y su rostro me reveló incomodidad, pronto dolor y desesperación, soltó mi cadera y sus manos intentaban quitarme de su cuello, sentí más encanto al presionar, me regocijé ante su desesperación.

Intentaba decir algo, pero mi presión se lo impedía, pronto soltó mis manos y me sujeto de los costados y me lanzó a un lado, cayendo fuera de la cama.

Se sentó, tosiendo, jadeando y escupiendo, respirando con mucho trabajo.

Simplemente, sonreí, pero no fue voluntario.

Me imagino que se dio cuenta de mi rostro, me miró con mucha confusión.

Yo reflexioné todo lo anterior, no entendía nada, y mis ojos se abrieron más...

-¿Yuki? ¿¡Yuki!? ¡Cielos, Yuki! ¿Qué hice?

Él no decía nada.

-No, no entiendo... Yuki... ¿Qué hice?. Responde, por favor. ¿Yuki?

Mis palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Yuki... Lo siento, lo siento...

Tomé mi ropa y salí del cuarto.

Me encerré en el baño, me senté en el suelo, y solté en llanto. No entendía como fue que actué de esa manera. Pero estoy seguro de que lo lastimé. Abrí las llaves, si siquiera encendí la luz, me senté en la bañera y bajo el agua fría, lloré. Después de mucho tiempo, cerré las llaves y esperé a escurrieran todas las gotas. Creo haber estado bajo el agua al menos media hora, empecé a estornudar.

-...chi

Lejanos, escuche, unos sonidos, que apenas entendía.

-¡Shuichi!

-Yu... Yuki...

Abrió la puerta del baño y encendió la luz.

-¡_Baka_!

Me cubrió con las toallas y me sacó de la bañera, me llevó al cuarto y secó mi cabello.

-Yuki... Yu...

-¡Cállate, _baka_!

Me metió entre las cobijas.

-Traeré té, y quédate quieto o te mando a dormir en el sofá.

Solo me dejé cuidar, aún siento que no me merecí ese trato.

Después de tomar el té, me vigilo, con cierta preocupación en sus ojos, tosí. Su rostro cambio a uno más enojado. No hubo palabras, solo perplejidad.

Intente decir unas palabras, pero él negó con la cabeza, luego me quedé dormido, volví a soñar, fue otro extraño sueño.

[1 Little Death – Goldfrapp

[2 What Happens Tomorrow – Duran Duran

[3 Paranoid Android - Radiohead

[4 Everything in its right place – Radiohead

[5 I might be wrong – Radiohead

[6 Starfuckers Inc. (C. Clouser mix) – Nine Inch Nails

[7 Shuichi? Evadiendo un delicioso beso? Imposible!

[8 Jesus Junkies – F/A/V

[9 Change - Deftones

[10 I am you – Depeche Mode

[11 The test – Chemical Brothers

[12 2econd Skin - Moonspell

[13 City of thousands sins – Praga Khan

[14 Hands around my throat – Death in Vegas

[15 La neta, no se si de verdad sea un grupo pero no quería usar nada de mi catalogo, pero, de verdad, necesitaba esto, su estilo es Electro dark y trip hop, será un buen uso.

[16 Setting Sun – Chemical Brothers

[17 Dirt – Depeche Mode

Esta lista son las canciones o comentarios que uso, las canciones son fuente de inspiración y recomiendo que las escuchen…


	4. Cap 4

Disclaimer: _Gravitation_ es una obra de Maki Murakami, y todo lo que provenga de ahí es solo suyo…

Advertencia: yo oloque este fic en un rango accesible, porque la gente con criterio amplio sabe que leer, no me hago respondsable de chipote sangrante…

Agradecimientos: a mi hermosa princesa Sharon, fuente de inspiración, a Gian, gentil amigo, a Jaken, que tuvo su confianza de enviarme sus trabajos, a Ana, hermoso semblante de amor, a la banda del cinco-nueve, a nekosawa, para ti Yami no Hime, a Alex B. que me dio todo su apoyo en momentos desolados y a todo aquel no mencionad, pero va para ells...

La lista de Notas de autora aparecen al finalizar…

La cama era tan cómoda, tan cálida, tan suave.

Rápidamente caí dormido, soñé que despertaba en una hermosa cama de terciopelo púrpura, rodeado de muchos cojines en color vino, con gigantescas flores de fragancia suave, pensé que se trataba de una cama en un bello jardín, talvez de gusto muy excéntrico, porque... ¿quién tiene una cama tan elegante en su jardín?.

Me di cuenta de que no era una cama común y corriente, era un _lecho mortuorio_.

Vi un sujeto en el jardín, su cabello era rojizo o talvez morado, estaba parado junto unos hibiscos grandes, muy grandes. Vestido completamente de negro, cantaba algo.

-_Dark obsession in the name of love _[10.  
Me acerqué cautelosamente, temía asustarlo.

-_This addiction that we're both part of_

_-_Disculpa –tímidamente pregunte.

-_Leads us deeper into mystery_

_-_Disculpa... -dije un poco más alto, pero seguía dándome la espalda

-_Keeps us craving endlessly_

-¡Hey!

Cuando volteó, me dio la sorpresa más grande... ¡Estaba viéndome! ¡Como un espejo! Pero claro, no era un espejo.

Me veía a mí _mismo_, es incongruente, talvez no en un sueño...

-_I am you and you are me_

_I am you and you are me_

_I am you and you are me_

_I am you and you are me_

-Sí, ya lo entendí...

-Espera. –Me pidió.

-Estoy es muy curioso. –Admití.

-Soy una parte, y soy el todo, pero tú no estas aquí para saber esto.

-¿Entonces?

-Vienes a escuchar la canción.

-No sé a que te refieres con exactitud.

-Vienes a reflexionar y a saber porqué quieres _más_.

Me quede callado, en mis sueños tienden a dar _más_ información de la que quiero.

-Es parte de ti, y de mí, del todo. Es la maldad que toca lo puro. Es la correcta manía, la curiosidad que alimenta a ambos, y mató al gato.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso lo explica todo! –Advierto que eso, fue sarcasmo.

-No pelees con tu oscuridad, aprende a vivir con ella, a dominarla. Yuki pasó por malos momentos, tú los estas viviendo. –Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Esto... es ¿mi oscuridad?

-No todo. Mira con tranquilidad, no te aficiones. Solo ten cuidado.

-No te entiendo.

-Te atraparon. No lograste pasar el umbral.

-¿cuál umbral?

-Simbolismos. Estudia más, muchacho.

Tarde un poco en darme cuenta. Mientras reflexionaba las respuestas, él da la vuelta y siguió cantando.

- _Strange compulsions that I can't control  
Pure possession of my heart and soul  
I must live with this reality_

-¿Hablas del arbolote?

-¡Lo has descubierto! –sonrió () nuevamente.

-Leí un poco de sicología, poco después de cambiarme al departamento de Yuki, el árbol, normalmente se relaciona con una imagen paterna, virilidad, pero, yo le doy el significado de fortaleza. ¿Para que la necesito (la fortaleza)?

-Le preguntas a la persona más y menos adecuada. –Soltó sutilmente.

-Tengo miedo a cambiar.

-¿Te parece que para eso la necesitas?

-Creo...

-Vivirás momentos más difíciles aun, pero confía, que tendrás la fortaleza.

-...

-Harás cosas muy malas, pero, espera a recibir ayuda. Todos somos malos, a veces en la naturaleza, matar es parte de la sobrevivencia...

-Ah, ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres con matar?

-¡Shuichi! ¿No te estas ahorcando con la sábana? ¿Verdad?

-¡Yuki! No, no me he ahorcado.

-¿Tampoco te asfixiaste?

-Tampoco con la almohada.

-_Baka_, hey, _baka_, ya esta el desayuno.

-Sí, iré enseguida.

Hasta estos momentos sigo pensando en ese sueño.

Desayunamos pan tostado con mermelada, para mí té, y para Yuki, su café; luego huevo estrellado y un poco de fruta.

No hablamos, y yo comía muy lentamente.

-Sigue a ese paso y lavarás los platos –Me advirtió

No le hice caso.

-Shuichi...

-Los lavaré.

-No, _Baka_, yo quería decirte...

Le miré con seriedad.

-Nada, nada en realidad.

Se levantó y susurró: "_Baka_"

Algunas lagrimas se asomaron. (¡Que lagrimas más metiches! ¿No creen?).

Volvió aparecer Yuki, bajé la mirada para que no viera las lagrimas.

-Arréglate, saldremos.

-Sí.

-Ba... Shuichi...

-¡Ya voy!

En la bañera, recordé todo detalle de la noche anterior, ya sea sucio o maldito.

Todavía no me enjabonaba, miré a mi alrededor como buscando o revisando. Poco a poco me fui hundiendo, hasta meter por completo mi rostro, ver el agua es tan místico, es una sensación loca y misteriosa. [11

Inmediatamente, tuve una ilusión, o talvez otro sueño...

Salía del agua, escurriendo chorros del líquido caían de manera muy pesada, y ruidosa. No era el baño, era una playa, no atascada de gente, vacía, fría... (curiosamente lo que necesitaba), ante la idea de la gente, inmediatamente volteé a ver a mi cuerpo, tenia la vestimenta negra que mi "otro yo" lucía en el otro sueño.

Caminé por varios minutos, alrededor de la playa, solo escuchaba el mar, y el sol, no quemaba, todo tenía una extraña tonalidad azul, me empezaba a desesperar, no sabía a donde ir, no preocupaba demasiado por mi situación, era un sueño, regularmente ahí no te preocupas por esas cosas, son deseos del subconsciente, y me di cuenta de cual era mi anhelo, encontrar algo, que necesitaba, talvez mi "fortaleza".

Me adentré a la playa, a tierra, encontré un bote muy viejo, todo era muy lúgubre (pero la verdad no me importó), más allá de las tablas y maderas que formaban un extraño pasillo, vi una figura humana, que se movía en la arena como un niño molesto y sentado, me acerqué corriendo.

-¡Hey, ayúdame! Por favor...

Éste, volteo a mirarme, ¡Vaya la sorpresa que me llevé!, bueno, mejor adivinen que vi.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Acaso vives en mis sueños?

-Yo no tengo tu _fortaleza_, no me molestes, yo no te puedo ayudar...

- Pero, ¿Entonces? –Le pregunté

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Porque no confiaste en Yuki! No cruzaste el portal a tiempo.  
-Pero...

-Camina, yo no te puedo ayudar, tropezarás con algunas tablas y rocas, pero te levantarás. Confía en Yuki, ama esta vida, despierta a la realidad, deja de mentirte.

-Dices cosas que ya escuche.

-¿Y por qué no las haces?

Me cerró el pico.

-Si es necesario, habrá _muertes, _pero tú, confía, te costará trabajo regresar, pero, te lo aseguro, valdrá la pena...

Hubo uno de esos fantásticos silencios. (¿Notaron el sarcasmo?)

-¿Cómo es que todo esto inició?

-Tú tienes esa respuesta. –Concluyó, mirándome con unos fríos y serios ojos.

Apenas desperté de la ilusión y entró el agua a mi garganta, entré en pánico y no controlé mis movimientos.

-¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi!

Yuki sacó mi rostro del agua, yo expulsaba todo el líquido de mi boca, con tos y grandes respiros.

-¿Ahora qué pretendes, _Baka_?

-Me... me quedé dormido.

-¡Eres un estúpido, pero no tanto para quedarte dormido en la bañera!

-¡Es la verdad!

-¿¡Qué pretendes!?

Me incorporé, y evite su mirada.

-Vete, por favor...

-¿¡Qué, demonios, pretendes!?

-Por favor, vete...

-¡¡Shuichi!! –gritó con severidad

-Lárgate.

Se levantó, me miró con furia.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa!

-Yuki, cállate...

-¡No me interesa si planeas matarte!

-Yuki, ya cállate...

-¡Si vas a morir, hazlo ya! ¡Te estás tardado!

-¡Cállate!

Más silencio.

Le hacía daño; hablar de muerte, es a veces sencillo, realizar los grandes y últimos actos voluntarios, no tanto.

Me encerré en el cuarto, jamás será sano para nosotros esta actitud, quisiera ser tan fuerte como Hiro, tan inteligente como Fujisaki, pero solo me duele la cabeza, y los ojos, quiero dormir, pero dormir siempre, siempre soñando, no _muerto_, solo durmiendo, así no dañaría a nadie.

¿Cuándo descansaré?

[1 Little Death – Goldfrapp

[2 What Happens Tomorrow – Duran Duran

[3 Paranoid Android - Radiohead

[4 Everything in its right place – Radiohead

[5 I might be wrong – Radiohead

[6 Starfuckers Inc. (C. Clouser mix) – Nine Inch Nails

[7 Shuichi? Evadiendo un delicioso beso? Imposible!

[8 Jesus Junkies – F/A/V

[9 Change - Deftones

[10 I am you – Depeche Mode

[11 The test – Chemical Brothers

[12 2econd Skin - Moonspell

[13 City of thousands sins – Praga Khan

[14 Hands around my throat – Death in Vegas

[15 La neta, no se si de verdad sea un grupo pero no quería usar nada de mi catalogo, pero, de verdad, necesitaba esto, su estilo es Electro dark y trip hop, será un buen uso.

[16 Setting Sun – Chemical Brothers

[17 Dirt – Depeche Mode

Esta lista son las canciones o comentarios que uso, las canciones son fuente de inspiración y recomiendo que las escuchen…


	5. Cap 5

Disclaimer: _Gravitation_ es una obra de Maki Murakami, y todo lo que provenga de ahí es solo suyo…

Advertencia: yo oloque este fic en un rango accesible, porque la gente con criterio amplio sabe que leer, no me hago respondsable de chipote sangrante…

Agradecimientos: a mi hermosa princesa Sharon, fuente de inspiración, a Gian, gentil amigo, a Jaken, que tuvo su confianza de enviarme sus trabajos, a Ana, hermoso semblante de amor, a la banda del cinco-nueve, a nekosawa, para ti Yami no Hime, a Alex B. que me dio todo su apoyo en momentos desolados y a todo aquel no mencionad, pero va para ells...

La lista de Notas de autora aparecen al finalizar…

Yuki salió, no sé a donde ni en que momento. No separamos de manera muy paulatina pero obvia.

El Sol brillaba en un tono dorado y anaranjado, entraba cálidamente por la ventana. Era dulce y relajante. Cada segundo que pasaba dentro del cuarto, era muy confuso y agobiante...

Salí al estudio y me dirigí a la computadora, talvez me relajaría jugando, bajando canciones, programas...

En el buscador coloque la palabra "amor", porque busque una canción con ese titulo; pero, en mi confusión, pensé realizar mis actos muy rápido y puse otra palabra en el buscador. Al dar "enter", salieron algunas paginas sobre música aunque un poco más abajo aparecieron otros términos, algunos muy conocidos y controversiales, y otros desconocidos.

Más abajo venia la conexión de estas palabras en una más amplio de significado. Como se dice, miré por puro morbo. Obtuve más que eso, encontré interés en una nueva afición, creí entender lo que tenía, creí saber que me sucedía y solucionar mi problema.

Creí haber reconocido la etapa de las fantasías y la agresión, reconocí mi problema y mis manías, mis problemas aumentarían o disminuirían si entendía la fuente de mis alucinaciones.

Entre el sueño que me daba cada tres o cinco horas, me sentí flotar y me dormí en el escritorio.

En mi sueño, estaba en un cuarto oscuro y húmedo, percibía aroma a humedad y una luz titilaba revelando concreto, y una gris tonalidad en las paredes. La puerta vieja y sucia, me recordó un momento muy triste y fuerte en mi vida: esa violación.

Al parecer, lo sobrelleve muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, porque me preocupé demasiado por Yuki, que nunca me di cuenta si en algún momento a mi me afecto profundamente.

El hecho es, que al estar dentro del cuarto, la luz iluminaba mi figura, que veía reflejada en un espejo muy grande, al ver la figura que desaparecía en la oscuridad debido a la luz que iba y venia, note mi piel muy pálida, porque la ropa era negra. Mi mirada oculta detrás de unos anteojos en color púrpura, me sentía muy conmovido a una imagen tan lúgubre porque mi espera era tortuosa.

Miraba a la puerta y cuando la luz se apagó, vi un gran resplandor desde la puerta, se ha abierto, y cuando se vuelve a iluminar el cuarto, veo la puerta cerrada, pero, dentro, estaba Yuki, sentía mi sonrisa crecer, y corrí a abrazarlo, necesitaba estar en sus brazos, recibí un fuerte apretón de correspondencia.

Volteé a ver al espejo y delante estaba una silla de madera muy vieja, casi carcomida por insectos y humedad, no me alarmé de esta espontánea aparición (talvez no la noté al principio), pero, si de lo que Yuki sostenía en sus manos, me lo extendía, una hermoso listón de color negro. Me fascinaba ante dicho obsequio, después pedí (casi supliqué) que me atara. Emocionado, me senté en la silla y espere a que deslizara sobre mis brazos tan delicado objeto.

Mientras más fuerte sujetaba las ataduras, la presión creaba otro placer, una inmovilización. Me enlazaba con sus manos y con sus labios me recorría el cuello,

Mis manos estaban a los costados de mi cuerpo, pero, el listón lo suficientemente largo para amarrarme a la silla y los pies y manos.

Menos movimiento podía hacer, pero, esto no fue impedimento para ya sentirme erecto, es más, creo que ayudaba.

El manejaba toda la situación, besarme y tocarme, mientras mi limitación era un provecho para él, me sentía débil y sumiso, obediente y dominado, dependía de él sentirme bien o no.

Mis gemidos estaban ahogados dentro de un cuarto pequeño, insalubre y bizarro, era el lugar ideal para una fantasía muy bien planeada, o de una película, una película sucia, extravagante.

Más fuerte era la presión sobre mi abdomen, la respiración era cortada y sus cálidas manos me estremecían, sentía deseos de tomarlo y abrazarlo, pero la inmovilización, daba un efecto de restricción que aumentó mi deseo.

Sentíamos ambos la culminación de un alargado placer, de un suplemento perfecto del sexo, era como un amplificador o una exaltación, me es todavía muy difícil explicar lo que sentí.

-¿Planeas ir tu solo a buscar la respuesta?

-De verdad, no entiendo... –Le cuestioné

De su saco, sacó una hermosa y brillante pañoleta negra, me la colocó en mis ojos, prohibiendo mi visión, pero intensificando los demás sentidos, haciendo mas fuerte la sensación de placer.

Me mencionó entonces.

-Sea cual sea la respuesta a tus preguntas, espero que esto nunca acabe.

-Ni yo.

-Pero espero que haya mucho espacio en el sillón, porque necesito la computadora.

-_¡Gomen!_

Me levanté rápidamente del sillón, lo que ocasionó que me mareara y me cayera. (Ya saben, presión baja).

Me ofreció ayuda para incorporarme, planeaba rechazarla, porque no la merecía. De verdad quería ayudarme, ya ha sufrido demasiado y verme en ese estado... No había dado cuenta de que horribles cosas he hecho, me pregunto cuanto daño le he ocasionado, ¿serán tan profundas las heridas?. Le miré a sus ojos dorados, cada vez que los miró me enamoró más de él, cautivador, no precisamente de arrolladora simpatía, pero, a donde vaya, desprende erotismo con su perfume natural de varón, sus labios, que siempre en un rosáceo tímido, me invita a besarlo, acto que ejecutamos en el piso de su estudio, hay líneas doradas traspasando la persiana, y calientan el actual lecho, me recuesta lenta y tiernamente, nos besamos con mucha tranquilidad y dulzura, por ahora no me interesa un placer o un roce intencionalmente sexual, solo quiero besar sus labios y acariciar su rostro, momentos que no deberíamos perder, ni exhibir, son más que íntimos, más íntimos que cualquier coito, o que unas palabras suaves y eternas, o que cualquier cena en privado, casi secretos, como si fuesen prohibidos y no importa el castigo, no me importa a quien traicionemos o engañemos para hacer esto, si es necesario eliminar a todos para ser felices. Hay momentos que no podemos comparar con ningún otro, que son tan importantes como el comer, o el estudiar, el vivir y crecer, todo puede resumirlo una unión, y la conocemos como beso.

Después de muchos segundos o minutos, nos miramos a los ojos, ambos deseamos decir algo, pero sabemos que, si lo escupimos algo va a salir mal. Prefiere que el cometa estupideces sea él.

-¿Vamos a la cama?

-Ya estamos en el piso, ¿no es suficiente?

A veces la primera palabra no es la estúpida, pero si la segunda.

-Bien, pero no responderé por los dolores matutinos de tu trasero.

-Necesito algo rudo.

La tercera es la vencida. U.U

Presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, la fricción ayuda a llevarse el frío del atardecer, eliminar las prendas no es tarea difícil, pero la tarima esta tan fría, que lo usamos como un reemplazo eficiente de cobija, él dudaba todavía de mi petición, pero sabe que cuando digo que estoy listo, estoy listo. El calor que despiden nuestros cuerpos se comparte, y la excitación es inmediata, la técnica que usaríamos descubrí que se llama "Polvo en Seco", la lubricación máxima es Saliva, durante la dolorosa sesión, sentí la punzada en mi cabeza otra vez, mi único apoyo eran mis brazos, resistía mucho, debo presumir, que fui muy valiente, porque apenas me contenía de gritar, no lo soportaba, pero era necesario sentir, me lastimaba, pero me volvía un adicto de placer y dolor, ¡qué hermosa combinación!, del dolor hasta lagrimas derramaba, pero de placer gemía.

De la agonía, por fin sentía su culminación, era un alivio, para diversas partes de mi cuerpo, estaba muy exhausto, quería descansar y lavarme, me recosté en el piso relaje los músculos, me sentía muy bien pero quería experimentar más cosas. Pero estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta del momento en que Yuki me cargó al cuarto y me llevó al acama, me aseó y me colocó mi ropa para dormir.

Cuando sueño, siempre siento que estoy a un paso más cerca de lo que busco.

Recuerdo haber visto muchas imágenes de conventos, a veces muy tétricos, por sus grises paredes que imagino son muy frías, algo parecido soñé, un extraño recinto con ladrillos gigantescos, me recordó a una vieja construcción, como si fuese un castillo o una iglesia, parecía un gigantesco cuarto, no vi el exterior pero dentro inspiraba terror. Era un salón o un comedor, no estoy muy seguro, pudo haber sido hasta una ambientación, pero no había puerta de madera solo una abertura de daba un pasillo oscuro y los vitrales unos rotos, dejando pasar la luz de la luna, la luz era tan gélida, porque no eran antorchas, una adaptación reciente de largas lámparas, era tan cruda, me acerqué a unas planchas de metal, como las que hay en laboratorios y morgues... talvez era eso, en algunas había frascos con formol, contenían sapos, otras tenían ojos, otros viseras, otras tenían serpientes, otras fetos de mamíferos, otra tenia una gigantesca rata, todos tenían sus ojos cerrados, era un terrorífico espectáculo, pero, había una caja de vidrio, como una pecera, pero no había ni siquiera agua, dentro estaba una larguísima boa [12, atemorizante, tranquila y seductora, su piel brillaba lustrosamente, cada escama, como si acabase de mudar, lentamente retiré la tapa y la tomé debajo de la cabeza y un segmento medial, la levanté como un preciado tesoro y sonreí, me la coloqué en los hombros, sin importara el riesgo de asfixia, la acaricié, mientras emitía sonidos graves en mi boca, notaba su descanso con su cola enroscándose dulcemente en mi brazo y restregando su piel con la mía. Escuché unos pasos que retumbaban en las paredes de piedra, era él, Yuki, al momento de verlo, mi mirada se desvía para ver una vitrina donde se refleja mi imagen, admiré mi segunda piel, un traje en rojo, el material parecía vinil, y muy brillante, un corsé con listones negros, con hebillas y broches metálicos, diminutos shorts con el mismo tocado en la piernas de ajustadores y agujetas negras, con cierres que al abrir solo dejarían ver mi piel, y unas botas a media pierna del igual llamativo y sangriento color, con agujetas negras. Guantes, solo para antebrazo en igual diseño, con pequeños orificios para las agujetas y cierres cortos, en el cuelo una gargantilla de vinilo en negro, con una argolla en medio como un lujoso collar para un animal.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le cuestioné.

-Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte -Respondió Yuki.

-¿A qué? Yo no te necesito.

-Solo... déjame ayudarte.

Acariciaba la parte descubierta de mis piernas y acariciaba mis brazos tocando también a la serpiente.

Me empujaba sutilmente a una plancha, que cuando mis piernas tocaron la mesa metálica temblé por lo fría que estaba, me levantó y me colocó arriba, la boa se desliza hacia mi tórax presionando suavemente, Yuki, me quitaba los pantalones, y la serpiente seguía girando alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras más me comprimía más me excitaba. Era un extraño sueño de satisfacción y peligro, La boa se deslizaba fuera de mi cuerpo pero mientras se alejaba, más me estrangulaba; Yuki jugaba con mi cuerpo, ¡Venga! ¿Qué más tengo que decir? ¿Es de enfermos? ¿Sexópata o sociópata? En realidad todo es tan bizarro...

-¡Es una manía! ¡Te estás ahorcando con la sábana!

Miré hacia abajo y miré mi cuerpo enroscado en una tela, mi cuello rodeado por la sabana, ya lo decía Yuki, terminaré muerto entre sueños.

-No es normal que duermas todo el tiempo.

-Pero es que me siento muy cansado.

-Debes ir al médico.

-Pero, solo necesito descansar...

-¿Entonces? Es que... ¡Parece que te asesinan!

-Solo quiero dormir...

Me dolía tanto este asunto y los ojos, solo pensaba en dormir. Se acercó y me rodeo en sus brazos, me trataba de proteger de algo que no podía ni ver, nos recostamos en la cama, mirándonos el uno al otro, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, a veces me daba miedo el hecho de cerrar los ojos.

Porque siempre, volvía a soñar.

No recuerdo bien si me ahogaba o estaba debajo de un torrencial lluvia, o si me asfixiaba debajo de hermosas telas traslucidas de seda azul o de diferentes plásticos transparentes tan delgados como una hoja, o me estaba hundiendo en una laguna, o me metía a un lago terriblemente helado, o talvez una representación fluida de mi frustración, de mis miedos, en fin, solo sé que siempre terminaba en oscuridad, y que jamás volvía despertar.

[1 Little Death – Goldfrapp

[2 What Happens Tomorrow – Duran Duran

[3 Paranoid Android - Radiohead

[4 Everything in its right place – Radiohead

[5 I might be wrong – Radiohead

[6 Starfuckers Inc. (C. Clouser mix) – Nine Inch Nails

[7 Shuichi? Evadiendo un delicioso beso? Imposible!

[8 Jesus Junkies – F/A/V

[9 Change - Deftones

[10 I am you – Depeche Mode

[11 The test – Chemical Brothers

[12 2econd Skin - Moonspell

[13 City of thousands sins – Praga Khan

[14 Hands around my throat – Death in Vegas

[15 La neta, no se si de verdad sea un grupo pero no quería usar nada de mi catalogo, pero, de verdad, necesitaba esto, su estilo es Electro dark y trip hop, será un buen uso.

[16 Setting Sun – Chemical Brothers

[17 Dirt – Depeche Mode

Esta lista son las canciones o comentarios que uso, las canciones son fuente de inspiración y recomiendo que las escuchen…


	6. Cap 6

Disclaimer: _Gravitation_ es una obra de Maki Murakami, y todo lo que provenga de ahí es solo suyo…

Advertencia: yo oloque este fic en un rango accesible, porque la gente con criterio amplio sabe que leer, no me hago respondsable de chipote sangrante…

Agradecimientos: a mi hermosa princesa Sharon, fuente de inspiración, a Gian, gentil amigo, a Jaken, que tuvo su confianza de enviarme sus trabajos, a Ana, hermoso semblante de amor, a la banda del cinco-nueve, a nekosawa, para ti Yami no Hime, a Alex B. que me dio todo su apoyo en momentos desolados y a todo aquel no mencionad, pero va para ells...

La lista de Notas de autora aparecen al finalizar…

Durante días soñaba cosas parecidas, pero otros _mensajes_ me alteraban.

-¡Shuichi! Vamos a cenar.

-¡Hiro, espérame!

Intenté guardar mis cosas rápidamente en mi pequeña mochila, mi cartera, mis llaves, plumas, papeles, un paquete de goma de mascar, y las credenciales que usamos para el acceso a los estudios, todo estaba en el piso. Me apresuraba a meterlo todo, la prisa me hizo tirar el llavero de Kumagoro tres veces. Mientras escuchaba el tintineo de las llaves, escuche rasguños en la puerta, me detuve para escuchar mejor, pensé que era Hiro, pero la puerta se abrió, no había nada. El chirrido de las bisagras me dio escalofríos.

-Deberían arreglar esas bisagras –Dije para darme autocontrol y no pensar en cosas que me asustarían fácilmente.

Suspiré y me levanté, esa tarde era muy fría, así que acomodé la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello.

Estaba listo para salir, cuando la puerta se cierra.

Traté de impedirlo, alcancé a girar el pomo antes de que llegara al marco. No me quedé encerrado.

-Shuichi...

-Es solo el viento. –Me dije. Es solo el viento.

Al salir al pasillo, las luces titilaron, se hizo muy largo el camino hacia el elevador, cuando di un paso la luces se apagaban y volvían a prender, el tiempo de respuesta era muy lento.

-Algo falla en este maldito edificio.

-Shu...

Esos susurros me erizaban los cabellos, pensé que imaginaba, que intentaba dar una razón a mi temor.

Al segundo paso comencé a correr, llegando a los botones del elevador, presione arriba y abajo, solo importaba meterme al elevador, la otra opción eran las escaleras, pero el pánico me invadía, no me movería, tenia a mi favor las puertas en mi espalda, al ver al pasillo, todas las luces se prendían y apagaban, la luz de la ventana no era suficiente para iluminar, gran parte era oscuridad, me deslumbraba y veía nada.

Escuche el timbre que indicaba que le elevador ya había llegado, sentí en parte alivio, pero seguía esperando que se abrieran las puertas, al escuchar como se deslizaban, voltee y entre rápidamente, la luz dentro esta apagada y lo que recibía de iluminación del pasillo, me indicaba que había alguien dentro, la silueta era notoria, pero no veía su cara, la luz dentro del elevador encendió, grité y casi caigo de la impresión.

-¡Shuichi! ¿Qué sucede?

Hiro detuvo mi caída y me sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos, miramos el pasillo, las luces dejaron de apagarse, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Shu-chan...

-¿Viste eso? ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Las luces, las luces, Hiro.

-Ven, vamos, Fujisaki espera.

Juntos en el elevador, me seguía sujetando de Hiro, él me rodeo en sus brazos, el miedo me sacudió el estomago, estaba perdiendo el apetito.

Le relaté todo a Hiro, atropellaba las palabras, perdía el aliento, él escuchaba atentamente pero no parecía entenderme, pero trataba.

Apenas pudimos cenar, Fujisaki seguía sin saber nada, Hiro me ordenó agua.

-Creo que ahora veo cosas.

-Shu-chan, fue una experiencia rara, solo fue eso, talvez una falla eléctrica.

-Me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Suguro

-Luego te explico, sigue Fusijaki. ¿Te llevo a casa, Shu?

-Por favor.

Me coloqué el casco y subimos a la moto, me sujeté fuertemente de su cintura. Las luces de neón me mareaban, seguía de verdad muy asustado por el incidente en el edificio. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me abrazó fuertemente, un cariño que realmente necesitaba.

-Te dije que me contaras si necesitabas algo.

-De verdad estoy bien, solo fue mi imaginación.

-Fue una terrible falla eléctrica, eso fue, y fue todo.

-¡Hiro, de verdad estaba muy asustado! –No me quería despegar de él, me hacía sentir protegido.

-Pareces una chica asustadiza.

-_Gomen..._

-Si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿Ok?

-_Hai_, Hasta mañana.

-Cuídate. –Me revolvió el cabello en gesto protector, y como de un hermano mayor, o de un amigo que te encuentra divertidamente tierno.

Aún afuera del departamento, me agitaba, cualquier ruido me alteraba, no encontraba la llave para abrir la puerta. Para colmo de males, se resbaló el llavero cayendo al suelo. Para susto, cuando Yuki abre la puerta, pero, me levantó rápidamente y le abrazo.

-Baka, ¿qué sucede?.

Me tuvo que llevar de mono colgado dentro de la casa, no me despegaba de él, posiblemente la única manera de recibir un abrazo parecido al de Hiro. No sabía si contarle lo que sucedió en el edificio NG Records, talvez nunca me creería, es el precio que se paga por una pareja así.

-Suéltate.

Bajé, no quería molestarlo de verdad. No nota nada raro en mí, en realidad lo toma como mis actitudes infantiles que siempre hago, no creo que identifique mi terror, pero no quiero dormir solo.

-¿Puedo estar aquí?

-Sí, ya terminé.

-Quiero decir, aquí, contigo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Por favor, no quiero estar solo.

-Bien –dijo con cansancio- acompáñame a ver tele.

Rápidamente tomé un manta y me acurruqué como un gato cerca de él.

-Pero no te duermas, o te dejo aquí, no pienso cargarte.

-Oki doki.

Encendió la televisión, había telenovelas, anime, programas, documentales, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a un documental sobre arte. Durante los cortes, paseaba nuevamente a toda la gama de "tele-basura" porque siempre analiza el contenido para luego criticarlo y advertirme de que no la vea porque se trastornará mi cerebro (más de lo que está, según él).

-¿Puedo dormir la próxima semana en casa de Hiro?

-No soy tu madre, has lo que quieras.

-¡Yuki!

-¿Él te invito o te estas invitando solo?

-Mañana le digo.

-Le avisas, por favor, no me avergüences ante la sociedad.

-Tú la odias.

-Pero al menos tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-¡Yuki!

-_Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka._

-_¡Damare!_

Bostecé, tenía mucho sueño. Refugiado en sus brazos, poco a poco me sentía calientito y me ganaba el cansancio.

[13

Dormía en una cálida cama de terciopelo púrpura, las almohadas deliciosamente suaves, y el aroma a flores, dentro de mi cabeza escuchaba sonidos, tranquilizadores y hermosos, las voces aumentaba el volumen, y el tono agudo. Era curiosamente satisfactorio, conforme se acercaba el final de todos los sonidos, sentía placer, una sensación recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, como un cosquilleo suave y sutil, la culminación se acercaba, era orgásmico el momento.

Sentí unas manos subir por mi pecho y se sujetaban a las mías, su cabello rubio y sus ojos dorados, mi mayor deseo, Yuki, me miraba con lujuria, me penetraba con esos ojos llenos de amor, prácticamente me violaba con la mirada, mientras me besaba movía su cadera restregándose contra mí, metía y sacaba su lengua lascivamente de mi boca, su lengua paseo entre mis dientes, no entiendo porque me sentía asqueado, quería que me tocara pero que no me besara.

Mientras me tocaba, quería que me lamiera, su lengua fuera una navaja en mi cuello, en mis muñecas, y en mi lengua, no en mi boca, no como beso, solo como una serpiente friccionándose con otra. Deseaba que fuese rudo y me sujetará mis manos, y me mordiera el pecho, también los labios, a veces deseaba que me penetrará, pero quería solo un vulgar faje, para entretener mi cuerpo, quería algo enteramente sexual con él, pero, sin él, sentía que lo amaba, en la misma cama me siento animal, si solo lo viera a través de un vidrio, me sentiría enamorado, pero, su cuerpo junto al mío sería solo pasión. Era un sentimiento complicado.

-Me deseas y no me deseas, ¿que planeas hacer?

-Yo –Contestaba a esa curiosa afirmación- quiero divertirme.

-¿Acaso piensas solo en ti?

-¿Y qué si solo pienso en mí? ¿Es un crimen?

-No, pero es crimen dejarme insatisfecho.

-¡Shuichi! ¡No te duermas!

-Perdón, ahora te la acaricio.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Ah? Ah, era un sueño.

-¿Te estabas durmiendo? ¿Qué soñabas? –Preguntó curioso.

-Nada, nada...

-Soñabas algo, yo lo sé, ¿qué era? ¿Acaso que nos follábamos?

Sentí mi cara calentarse, creo que el sonrojo era inevitable.

-¿Te gustaría probar?

-Yuki...

-No gimas, ¿ya te estoy calentando?.

De por si el sueño era muy intenso, ¿vivirlo?.

-¿Entonces?

-Tú ya sabes la respuesta...

Apagó el televisor y apagó la luz, en es momento pasaba en la calle un automóvil, la luz de sus faros cruzaron todo el cuarto, en el otro extremo de la sala, Yuki, con su semblante varonil y dominante, yo en el sofá, esperando la señal, tranquilo, pero, seguro de que mi posición era lo suficientemente sugestiva, era una curiosa mirada, sentíamos nuestros cuerpos, el uno junto al otro, o eso imaginábamos, no soportaba tanto placer, lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, poco después sentí sus labios en mi cuello subiendo furtivamente hacia mi boca, que sus manos subían y bajaban entre mi ropa, olvidamos cerrar las cortinas, pero no es necesario, sin luz es suficiente, no somos exhibicionistas, al no cerrarlas yo puedo admirar lo que hay afuera, miles de pecados suceden fuera, un helicóptero busca, su luz es muy molesta, la sirena de una ambulancia lejana, cercana y lejana otra vez, en la sala hay un misterioso halo azul neón, la oscuridad entre un árbol y un edificio antiguo me recuerdan las historias sombrías de soledad y autosatisfacción. Como miles de aves volando en la aterciopelada noche mojada de diamantes y de una brillante gota de plateada leche. La tierra húmeda de un campo santo, pisada por nuestros pies, in fraganti, intrusos en la ultima morada humana, sexo salvaje y libertino en piedra y cripta, o escuchar el agua correr en tuberías donde el eco es grave, donde los más temidos monstruos habitan, así se siente ser un pecador de la gran urbe. Así me gustaría vivir la noche, con poca conciencia social, con egoísta deseo de mezclar pasión con lo inmoral, no deseo pertenecer a ninguna regla, y menos, ser controlado por lo que envidian el placer que no pueden sentir, envidian el valor con que hago y declaro mis depravadas ideas.

El coito en el sofá y con estas imágenes es como sangre en la boca, incómodo por el simple hecho de pensarlo, pero es placenteramente dulce.

-Yu... Yuki, deseo... deseo...

-¿Qué quieres, baka? No se habla en pleno apogeo...

-Quiero intentar...

-¿Qué? Dilo ya...

-...intentar algo...

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello.

-...algo nuevo...

-¡Ahg! Ya, ¿de qué se trata?

Contuvo sus embestidas solo por uno segundos.

-Aprieta, aprieta mi cuello. [14

El recuerdo de varias noches atrás, sé que vino a su mente, aún no estoy muy seguro que piensa sobre ese asunto, pero aquí el punto es, que yo pedía que me lastimara.

-Shuichi, realmente el calor te esta matando neuronas, ¿Verdad?

-Yuki, hablo en serio, por favor, hazlo.

-Estas muy caliente.

-¡Si, pero hazlo!

Colocó primero su mano derecha y después la izquierda, al principio sentí que dudaban, que temblaban un poco, pero fue entendiendo de que eso era lo que necesitaba, coloqué mis manos encima de las suyas, como un alentador cariño, para que continuara, en señal de que confiaba en él. Sus movimientos eran muy sutiles y débiles, pero, poco a poco se agudizó la presión, encajaba perfectamente sus dedos donde quería, acompasando con el ritmo que llevamos desde un principio, movía mi cuerpo retorciéndose de la complicada situación, se sentía curioso, como si fuese una amenaza, una amenaza muy dulce, como un deleite a las espera larga de placer y dolor, de deseo y repulsión, de compasión y ferocidad, cuando la sutil diplomacia es tan amarga como el ataque asesino, es el paraíso y el infierno, en un solo lugar.

Ausencia de aire, algo tan hostil; grotesco pero emocionante.

Sí, esa pulsación en mi cabeza estaba ahí, pero creo que era por el cansancio. El dolor de cabeza es el que sigue después de la polución en estas situaciones.

Después de algunos segundos me suelta, prefiere sostener mi cadera, porque esta a punto de culminar. Ese sufrimiento en el cuello me deja satisfecho. Las lagrimas salían, de verdad, si me lesioné no me importa, se me dificultó la respiración y pasar la saliva, era sensacional.

Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, esta vez no hubo sueños, solo un descanso a lado de la persona que quería. Pero podía recordar todos los segundos que disfrute, que saboreé, sus manos oprimiendo mi cuello, sofocación, dolor y delicia, dulces palabras recorrerán la garganta, los labios, pero, jamás en la sangre, es como torturar el cuerpo entero, sin respuesta, hasta que ya siente la sangre correr, porque el dolor no fue suficiente, ahora puedes oler todo, sentirlo, disfrutarlo, ahora estas satisfecho, pero como todas las adicciones, se te acaba y tienes que ir a buscar más, e incluso experimentaras con otras...

Solo dormí unas horas por que todo esto lo pensé mientras él soñaba.

Amaneció cubierto por una manta, porque me levanté muy temprano a limpiar y bañarme, desayuné muy ligero y tomé café, deje algo para que Yuki desayunara, pero claro no me encontraría allí cuando despertara.

En el camino al trabajo primero camino unas cuadras y tomo el subterráneo, luego tomó un bus que me dejará, a unos metros, cruzo una avenida y veo si Hiro ya esta en la recepción o ya a entrado a los estudios de grabación. En el camino, suelo ver la luz anaranjada del amanecer, durante el camino tiemblo de frío a pesar de que me abrigué con una chamarra muy grande.

Iba en una calle muy poco transitada, solo rodeo la calle para llegar a la avenida y cuando la cruce, por fin estaré en NG Records.

-Shu...

Volteo, la luz del Sol, me deslumbra, la voz era suave, pero pude percibirla en mi oído, temo que me sigan o este alucinando.

-Ya me estoy volviendo loco. ¡Escuchando cosas! ¡Qué ridículo!

-chi...

-O talvez tenga un insecto en mi oído que hable japonés y realice comunicarse conmigo.

-Shuichi...

-Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿Shuichi?

Esta vez la voz era más "sólida", algo que provenía de cuerdas vocales y no de viento, era lejana y conocida.

-¿Hiro? ¿Eras tú quien me llamaba? ¿Verdad?

-...

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Acabo de bajar del transporte, mi moto no encendía.

-¡Oh, _souka_!

-Y apenas te vi, te salude, pero, solo fue una vez.

-Bien, lo que comprueba que me estoy volviendo loco.

-Me sorprende que no digas todo el tiempo idioteces.

-Pero hay una posibilidad de que tenga un insecto en mi oído que hable japonés y realice comunicarse conmigo.

- ' Retiro lo dicho.  
Caminamos juntos brazo con brazo hacia el edificio, al entrar al vestíbulo, no encontramos a nadie. No había ni un maldito sonido, mis manos temblaban. Recordé lo acontecido en el piso 12, trataba de evitar ese pensamiento.

-¡NA NO DA!  
A este victorioso grito le acompañó una horrenda máscara verde. Aullé y me caí hacia atrás.

-Sakuma-san, vas a provocarme un infarto... ¬¬'

-_Gomen, Shu-chan, demo, Halloween Party is near.  
_-¿El qué? ¿Cómo, cuando, donde, porque, por quien, quien, QUÉ?

-Fiesta de Halloween, de origen Occidental, ya sabes los chicos se disfrazan y piden dulces, si no lo reciben te harán una travesura. –Me indicó Hiro mientras me ayudaba incorporarme, él también se asustó, pero no tanto como yo.

-¡Ah, ya! Debido a susto se me desacomodaron las ideas.

-Shu-chan, ¿estás enojado?

-_Iee_, ¿como crees?, Sakuma-san. Ayer tuve una mala experiencia en la noche y sigo muy... perturbado.

-¡Ryu-chan y Kuma-chan entienden a la perfección!, pero te disfrazas con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! Siempre y cuando inviten a Hiro.

-No me metas en esto Shuichi. –Me dijo muy ansioso Hiro.

Sakuma lo seguía pensando. Hacía como que discutía con su peluche rosado.

-¡Invitado! ¡Por supuesto! Escojan sus disfraces, Kumagoro y yo iremos de vampiros. ¡Wii!

-Okay.

-Shindo-san...

-¡Ay, ya me cargo la…!

Seguchi Tohma, presidente de NG Records, me llamaba, su mirada algo severa me movió dentro de mi estomago, pero cambio su rostro por uno más dulce, con su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ven a mi oficina, por favor.

-Nos vemos en el estudio. –Dijo Hiroshi.

-Sí.

Seguchi-san me espero cerca del elevador que era casi exclusivo para el presidente.

Me sentí un poco seguro porque estaba acompañado, su sonrisa me inquietaba, como si le acompañara un fantasma, muy quieto, sin decir ni una palabra.

Me hizo pasar primero a su oficina, a ver en su escritorio enfrente estaba un chico que volteó rápidamente hacia nosotros, sus anteojos oscuros estaba debajo de su mirada pude ver sus ojos azules, su gesto era alegre, y su cabello oscuro y largo caía sensualmente en su rostro.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar. –Se disculpó el presidente.

-No hay problema. –Respondió el chico, fallaba un poco en su japonés pero hacia el intento.

-Él es Shindo Shuichi, vocalista de Bad Luck.

-Shindo-san, él es Richard Black, Disc Jockey, mejor conocido como Black Noise [15, hará los remixes para las nuevas producciones.

-Gusto en conocerlo –Hizo una reverencia muy temblorosa, y luego extendió su mano.

Hice una reverencia y estreche su mano, pero, en todo lo que pensaba era mi complicada situación y la llegada de las visitas para que lo testifiquen. Me alegré también, pero, no pude dejar de pensar en mis preocupaciones.

Conversamos un poco de lo proyectos que trabajamos, y los estilos que manejamos, conocía poco de él. Seguchi-san sacó una lista de canciones que realizó K, traducida al ingles, se la ofreció a Richard, para que estuviera al tanto de nuestro trabajo.

-Quiero esta. –Dijo Richard señalando la última.

-Vaya, eres muy interesante, ni siquiera la has escuchado y ya quieres participar.

-¿La última? –Pregunté

-Si, esta,"Bind Love", se oye interesante.

-Tendrías que esperar, porque saldrá después del álbum, será un sencillo, y tendría yo que hablar con el grupo, para terminarla a tiempo. Una pregunta, Seguchi-san.

-Dila, Shindo-san.

-¿Por qué me llama a mí, como representante de Bad luck?

-Yo lo pedí así –Dijo Richard.

-Perdone Shindo-san, yo supliqué en que no tratarías si no estaba el equipo entero pero él insistió tanto...

-Comprendo Black-san, _demo_, yo soy parte de Bad Luck, y quisiera que estuvieran presentes Fujisaki, Hiroshi, K y Sakano-san.

-Mil disculpas Shindo-san, pero de verdad quería verlo a usted.

-No se preocupe, pero así trabajo yo, y dígame Shuichi.

Antes de salir de la oficina, llamo a K, quien al llegar hizo un ademán de sostener un arma y me apunta, me guiña el ojo como un saludo, le pidió que acompañara a Richard y presentará al resto del equipo y el edificio, no habría mucho problema con la comunicación, perfecto anglosajón.

Yo ya me sentía libre, hasta que Seguchi-san me pidió que habláramos otro momento, me estaba sintiendo muy molesto.

-Shindo-san, hubo ayer un problema en el momento en que se retiraban.

-Si, señor.

-Shindo-san, puedes hablar con toda confianza.

Me querían escuchar pero solo para mantenerme sano y que siguiera trabajando.

-Ayer seguridad me mostró una cinta curiosa. ¿Quisieras hablarme un poco?

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Quieres que la ponga?

-No... estoy seguro.

En su escritorio estaba una caja que contenía una cinta, la colocó en su reproductora, se recargó en su escritorio, yo me acerqué. Era de una cámara ubicada en la parte superior cerca del elevador, mostraba el momento en que Hiro se inclinaba y me indicaba que fuéramos a comer, después cuando se abría la puerta de la cabina donde estaba, las luces parpadeaban, regresaba el pavor, se cerró la puerta, pero no había nadie, cuando me vi salir y otra vez la luces se prendían y apagaban, respire hondo, sentí mi pulso ascender.

-Shindo-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Respiraba precipitadamente, me sentí mal al verme correr, mi desesperación en mi rostro, cuando vi lo del elevador, no pude evitar gemir un poco, estaba muy asustado, perdía el control, Seguchi, prefirió detenerla.

-Perdone, Shindo-kun, pensé que pudiese darme información.

-No se que sucedió, Seguchi-san, pero al menos sé que no lo imaginé.

Seguchi me dio todo su apoyo, traté de olvidarlo todo al trabajar con Black Richard, y fuimos a cenar sushi, pero al entrar al baño y ver mi reflejo, mis temores regresaron, algo no estaba bien, en mis ojos veía algo extraño, talvez fue mi imaginación pero creí haber visto una sonrisa mientras yo gesticulaba preocupación. Talvez fue solo mi imaginación.

[1 Little Death – Goldfrapp

[2 What Happens Tomorrow – Duran Duran

[3 Paranoid Android - Radiohead

[4 Everything in its right place – Radiohead

[5 I might be wrong – Radiohead

[6 Starfuckers Inc. (C. Clouser mix) – Nine Inch Nails

[7 Shuichi? Evadiendo un delicioso beso? Imposible!

[8 Jesus Junkies – F/A/V

[9 Change - Deftones

[10 I am you – Depeche Mode

[11 The test – Chemical Brothers

[12 2econd Skin - Moonspell

[13 City of thousands sins – Praga Khan

[14 Hands around my throat – Death in Vegas

[15 La neta, no se si de verdad sea un grupo pero no quería usar nada de mi catalogo, pero, de verdad, necesitaba esto, su estilo es Electro dark y trip hop, será un buen uso.

[16 Setting Sun – Chemical Brothers

[17 Dirt – Depeche Mode

Esta lista son las canciones o comentarios que uso, las canciones son fuente de inspiración y recomiendo que las escuchen…


	7. Cap 7

Disclaimer: _Gravitation_ es una obra de Maki Murakami, y todo lo que provenga de ahí es solo suyo…

Advertencia: yo oloque este fic en un rango accesible, porque la gente con criterio amplio sabe que leer, no me hago respondsable de chipote sangrante…

Agradecimientos: a mi hermosa princesa Sharon, fuente de inspiración, a Gian, gentil amigo, a Jaken, que tuvo su confianza de enviarme sus trabajos, a Ana, hermoso semblante de amor, a la banda del cinco-nueve, a nekosawa, para ti Yami no Hime, a Alex B. que me dio todo su apoyo en momentos desolados y a todo aquel no mencionad, pero va para ells...

La lista de Notas de autora aparecen al finalizar…

Al llegar a casa, como perico regreso mi molesta presencia, pero, más que felicidad fue de nervios. Por fin le conté todo a Yuki, al principio se mantuvo indiferente mientras tecleaba en la computadora, pero después se enojó conmigo y me regañó por no decirle, le dije mis miedos ante la posibilidad de un problema en mi mente, a lo cual se burló, diciendo que se estaba echando a perder mi cerebro por mirar la basura televisiva, pero por fin me tranquilizó y me pidió que le esperara en la cama.

Al entrar al cuarto, me desvestí, no tenía muchas ganas de ponerme mi ropa para dormir, solo quería dormir, a menos que Yuki quisiera hacer algo, al menos para eso tenía humor.

-Shu...

Abrí los ojos, escuchar eso me desorienta un poco, entre el sueño y la locura...

-Shuichi...

-¿Qué sucede, Yuki?

Al escuchar lejanos los tecleos, me asusté, no sabia de donde provenían las voces, del mundo material, del espiritual o de mi cabeza.

-Shuichi...

-¿Qué, qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?

-Shuichi...

-¿Qué me esta pasando?

A lado de la cama esta a un metro un mueble con un pequeño espejo para mí, mi reflejo no mostraba el terror que debería ver de mi rostro. Pero movía su labios y para comprobar que no era un temblor, pero no vi mi mano y mire si la estaba colocando enfrente de mi rostro.

-Shuichi... –Mi reflejo movía sus labios mientras escuchaba mi nombre.

Me levanté de la cama, me acerqué al espejo, talvez estaba muy cansado.

-Shuichi...

Busqué un pantalón, quise gritar mientras no viera mi reflejo.

-Recuerda que matar es parte de la sobrevivencia...

-¡No te escucharé!

-Mira en la cómoda...

-¡No lo haré!

-Es importante...

-¡No!

-Por favor, deberías confiar en mí...

-No sé quien eres.

-Yo soy tu, tu eres yo, bien lo sabes...

-No...

Temblaba de terror, solo quería regresar a la normalidad. ¿Cómo se podía hacer eso?

-Si quieres volver a la normalidad, mira la cómoda.

-No, y ya cállate.

-Por favor...

-¡No, vete, vete, lárgate!

-¡Shuichi! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es ese escándalo?

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Dile que se calle!

Abrió la puerta, estaba muy enojado pero cuando me miró, se aproximó y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Baka, ¿Te estas volviendo loco?

-Me dice cosas extrañas...

-Cállate y descansa, traeré agua.

Me sacó a la sala, recostado en el sofá, dejo de escuchar voces pero siento mi pulsación en mi cabeza, es un dolor parecido a las agujas, es cuando los deseos se desbordan, el dolor quiere aparecer y la demencia crece.

Me levanté, busqué mi ropa a la que llamamos _especial_, ceñida, negra de extravagantes formas y texturas.

Cuando el regresó, realmente se enfureció.

-¿Es acaso una manera de llamar la atención?

-Me llaman...me dicen algo...

-¿Shuichi?

Mi chamarra me apretaba el cuello, es de piel, negra y tiene muchos cierres, hebillas por aquí y allá, el pantalón de material sintético también aprisiona mi piel, mi vista se nubla, me siento mareado, me caigo, no logró sentir el golpe porque pierdo el conocimiento...

-...¿Le obligaste a ir con un terapeuta?... ¿Por qué no?... ¿Qué me sucede? ¡Le esta ocurriendo algo! ¡Se esta enfermando!... No, olvídalo, yo me encargaré, no dejaré que nada le suceda... Cuelgo.

Escuché la furiosa discusión por teléfono de Yuki, seguramente con alguien de mi trabajo.

Estaba acostado en la cama, las cobijas estaban agradablemente cálidas, mi cuerpo desnudo no sufría frío, mi mirada cansada, parpadeaba, demasiado, la luz de la mañana era muy tenue, grisáceo, el día estaba nublado. Seguía mareado, y era por el sueño. Vi fijamente la cómoda, tenía la intención de sacar ropa, pero miré fijamente el ultimo cajón, lo abrí, me sorprendió lo que vi, una navaja y una pistola. Cerré el cajón, rápidamente, por miedo, volví a abrirlo, no había nada, ¿qué sucedía?.

-Shuichi, ¿qué haces levantado? Necesitas reposo.

-Yo... uhm, buscaba ropa.

-Acuéstate.

Me levantó del piso, y debajo de los hombros, al sostenerme me jalo hacia la cama, brusco pero eficiente.

-¿Estas bien?

Asentí, me sentía enfermo.

-Te prepararé de desayunar, y no te levantes.

Se alejó, al parecer, ese mañana no iría a trabajar. Escuché otras cosas.

-Shuichi... ¿Te gusto mi regalo?[

-¿Quién es?

No sabía que fallaba en mi cabeza, pero estaba viendo de mi lado derecho mi _reflejo, _ese sujeto que cree ser yo, es... yo, es como mi lado oculto, oscuro, vestido con la ropa que ayer me puse a mitad de la noche. Él, muy vivaz, recargado con su codo en la almohada y la otra descansando en su cadera, burlándose de mi posición, enfermo, me robó mi energía (monólogos de loco)...

-Me engañaste, solo querías salir de mi cabeza, del espejo...

-El que yo hay encontrado aprovechado tu fuerza, no significa que sea un ladrón o un mentiroso, todavía no encuentro tu fortaleza, pero, eso dependerá de ti, tú, saldrás y la buscaras por mi y me la darás, una vez completada _la conjugación, _tú, simplemente... ¡Kaput!

-Vete.

-Crees que las perversiones son ideas tuyas, crees que todo el gozo pudiste obtenerlo tú solo, es solo una muestra, de cómo actuó yo y como actuaré con Yuki, es tan delicioso... –Recalcó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Vete.

Yuki aparecía en el cuarto.

-¿Baka? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Dile que se vaya, dile, Yuki.

-Ya vendrá el médico, solo necesitas ser paciente...

-¿No lo ves?

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo ves? ¡Se me parece, dice que soy yo, pero es una vulgar copia, es falso!

-Estas viendo cosas... –Parece estar muy triste, ¿cómo le ayudo? Esta muy herido...

Se retira, tan despacio, como si le asustará la idea de que estoy enfermo.

-Yo soy todo lo que no eres, yo soy todo lo que eres, soy todo lo que sueñas, deseas y desprecias, soy una mentira, soy una realidad, te uso y me usas, y...

Levantándose lentamente de la cama.

-Te controlo.

-No, no, no lo eres. Yo te...

-Tú me necesitas.

Me levanté, pero me lastimo el pie, estoy cansado y sin energías, me caigo al piso. Cubro mis oídos, hay una ruido molesto y agonizante, me duele la cabeza, solo escucho ruido e interferencia. Todo llega a una relativa calma, elevo la mirada, _él_, ya no está.

Me levanté, huí al baño, me lavé el rostro y mis dientes, al regresar al cuarto por unos accesorios, veo el cajón, el último, vuelvo a abrirlo, ahí no había nada, tallé mi ojos y coloque mi mano dentro, nada, volví a cerrarlo y abrirlo, nada, salgo de la casa, Yuki, esta muy pensativo, sentado en el sillón, salgo sin que se de cuenta, me sostengo en la puerta, me duele verlo así, más que cualquier tortura, esa rebasa todas, es molesto y muy frustrante. Quiero reconfortarlo, pero, ¿cómo?, estoy enfermo, debo evitar que le afecté, resolveré esto yo solo.

Las nubes se despejan un poco y me ilumina la anaranjada luz del Sol. [17 No recordé que día era, vi adornos de calabazas en algunos establecimientos.

31 de octubre, por lo que recuerdo, harían una fiesta en los últimos pisos del edificio en la noche, alejarme y reflexionar todo ese tiempo. Mientras me ocultaré entre las sombras, la oscuridad y buscaré a este monstruo lo destruiré, aunque arriesgue mi vida.

Llegando todo mundo se sorprende de mi llegada. Todos estaban informados que no asistiría.

-Shuichi, ¿estas bien?

-Hiro, estoy bien, solo me dolía la cabeza. Estoy bien.

-Kumagoro pregunta si te sientes mejor.

-Sakuma-san, no lo decepcionaré en la fiesta.

-Shindo-san...

-Evite esto, Seguchi-san, por favor.

Estoy seguro de que mi mirada y respuesta fue austera, no permitiría que nadie interfiriera en mi batalla.

La mañana, fue ensayo y organización de las grabaciones, mediodía, fueron arreglos a las composiciones, en la tarde, hablamos con Richard Black, sobre sus trabajos y nos hizo una demostración, ya era parte del equipo (incluso, por invitación de Sakuma Ryuchi, será el DJ de la fiesta de Halloween). Traté de comportarme con normalidad, solo predominó mi silencio, como el día que me quede afónico y todos intentaban ayudarme.

Yo pensé que Yuki, ya no le importaba que hubiese salido o se olvido de mi, en el vestíbulo lo encontré, rabioso, más que en cualquier otra ocasión, casi, no le importaba gritar.

-¿Por qué sales, idiota? ¡Estas enfermo! ¡La próxima vez no me importara que te mueras! ¿Qué maldita hora es?

-Son las 5 de la tarde, ¿qué sucede?...

-Me quedé dormido, ni siquiera tomé mi reloj, por ir a buscarte...

Se preocupa demasiado, mi error, mi alegría.

-No entiendo como es que dormiste tanto.

-No lo sé. Vámonos.

-_Demo..._

-Quedamos en que no interferirías con su trabajo. –Una voz se escucho severa.

-¡No seas estúpido, Tohma! ¡Está enfermo! ¡Hablaremos después! –Le respondió Yuki.

En el auto no me dijo nada. Yo tampoco.

Cuando llegamos, le ofrecí una disculpa. No dijo nada, solo me sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

-Yuki, me lastimas...

-¿Crees que tú a mi no?

Debajo de los lentes oscuros estaba una mirada enjuagada de lágrimas.

Mi corazón tuvo el vuelco más doloroso de mi mirada, pensé que moriría en ese instante.

Me envolvió con sus brazos, era más atormentador eso, me separé de él, diciendo: "No te merezco".

Subiendo al departamento, me encerré en el baño y llené la bañera, me mojé con agua muy fría, sollocé mucho, deseaba morir...

-¿Y bien? –La voz se escuchaba tan terrenal como la de un vivo.

-¡Tú, bestia, lárgate! ¡Tú fuiste el culpable!

-¡Le hablas a tu reflejo!

-¡Hablo hacia los dos!

Estrellé mi mano en el espejo, los vidrios rotos se precipitaron al suelo, escurriendo mi sangre, como si de verdad, hubiese herido al reflejo, pero, yo era el lastimado.

Me quité mi ropa, después del baño, vendé mi mano, para evitar que siguiera sangrando, me puse el traje _especial_, me coloqué una cruces invertidas como dijes, tomé mis botas, y me coloqué, sombra negra debajo de los ojos, abrí el cajón, pero, esta vez, sí estaban las armas, las tomé, y me llevé la pistola oculta debajo de la gabardina y la navaja en uno de los bolsillos de ésta. Tomé del botiquín cinta adhesiva y una gasa, lo llevé en el otro bolsillo de la prenda.

Saliendo del cuarto, encontré a Yuki, no nos atrevíamos a hablar. Yo ya me retiraba, mi encuentro fue en el edificio NG, ahí acabaría todo, procuraría ir desapercibido, me arreglaría colocándome un detalle de mi _disfraz_, iría al ultimo piso y ahí me enfrentaré.

-No salgas, Shuichi, hablemos...

-¡No! Ya estas muy herido, no puedo seguir haciendo esto, tengo que salir, tengo que enfrentarme...

-No digas idioteces, siéntate. –Dijo tranquilamente.

-No, Yuki.

-Shuichi, solo no salgas.

-No me obligues a lastimarte.

-No digas tonterías.

Me sentí forzado a sacar la pistola y amenazarlo, ustedes no saben que doloroso es, pero lo hice por el bien de él, sino, sería dañado a tal grado que no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Shuichi, dame esa arma, ¿De donde rayos la sacaste?

-¡Déjame, déjame ir!

Mientras no se acerque estará bien, ni siquiera se como se usa, si esta cargada o no, pero, al no saber usarla, podría uno de los dos salir herido si hay una pelea.

-Dame el arma, Shu.

-A mí me duele más de lo que imaginas, no te quiero herir, yo te...

-Shuichi...

-Yo te amo, pero, no me detengas...

-No, Shuichi...

Las lagrimas salen de mis ojos y no veo nada, él se acerca en mi desesperación sujeto con fuerza el arma y aprieto el gatillo, al abrir mis ojos, él sostiene su brazo, no sangra, pero, está herido, yo salgo, no corro, solo salgo y espero que para siempre de su vida.

[1 Little Death – Goldfrapp

[2 What Happens Tomorrow – Duran Duran

[3 Paranoid Android - Radiohead

[4 Everything in its right place – Radiohead

[5 I might be wrong – Radiohead

[6 Starfuckers Inc. (C. Clouser mix) – Nine Inch Nails

[7 Shuichi? Evadiendo un delicioso beso? Imposible!

[8 Jesus Junkies – F/A/V

[9 Change - Deftones

[10 I am you – Depeche Mode

[11 The test – Chemical Brothers

[12 2econd Skin - Moonspell

[13 City of thousands sins – Praga Khan

[14 Hands around my throat – Death in Vegas

[15 La neta, no se si de verdad sea un grupo pero no quería usar nada de mi catalogo, pero, de verdad, necesitaba esto, su estilo es Electro dark y trip hop, será un buen uso.

[16 Setting Sun – Chemical Brothers

[17 Dirt – Depeche Mode

Esta lista son las canciones o comentarios que uso, las canciones son fuente de inspiración y recomiendo que las escuchen…


	8. Cap 8 final

Disclaimer: _Gravitation_ es una obra de Maki Murakami, y todo lo que provenga de ahí es solo suyo…

Advertencia: yo oloque este fic en un rango accesible, porque la gente con criterio amplio sabe que leer, no me hago respondsable de chipote sangrante…

Agradecimientos: a mi hermosa princesa Sharon, fuente de inspiración, a Gian, gentil amigo, a Jaken, que tuvo su confianza de enviarme sus trabajos, a Ana, hermoso semblante de amor, a la banda del cinco-nueve, a nekosawa, para ti Yami no Hime, a Alex B. que me dio todo su apoyo en momentos desolados y a todo aquel no mencionad, pero va para ells...

La lista de Notas de autora aparecen al finalizar…

Entre al edificio sin problemas, subí sin temor al elevador, y llegando al ultimo piso, fui rápidamente al sanitario. No había nadie, Saqué la gasa y la cinta adhesiva, me coloqué en el ojo una imitación de un adhesiva, con la navaja herí mano, derramé mi sangre sobre la gasa, un excelente disfraz.

Al salir, me dirigí a la estudio que usaron como la sede de la fiesta.

El lugar tenía bocinas con música estridente, selección especial por parte de Black Noise. Adornado con globos en negro, morado y naranja, telarañas, esqueletos, calabazas con velas que iluminaba por dentro sus orificios que asemejando ojos.

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo? –Preguntó Hiro que prefirió venir con su playera de estampado animal

-Es parte del disfraz.

-¿De qué es el disfraz? –Se acercó Ryuchi Sakuma con una gran capa negra y colmillos, Kumagoro en brazos con una mini capa.

-De... ¿Gótico masoquista? –Busqué una respuesta rápida y sarcástica.

-¿Cómo? ¿No son un grupo gótico? –Preguntó extrañado un integrante del equipo de Pro-tools.

-No, hay mucha diferencia entre un gótico y un dark. –Respondí mientras seguía el juego.- ¿y Suguru-Kun?

-Hablo hace unos minutos, igual, no viene. No le gusta disfrazarse.

-Tú no lo hiciste, no veo porque no pueda venir.

Hiro encogió de hombros. Bebió su vaso que contenía un ponche de granada, manzana, y otras cosas, el sabor curioso, dulce y delicioso.

-Invité a Ayaka, quería venir pero tenía trabajo en el templo. –Dijo un poco resignado.

-¿Y Seguchi?

-¡No lo he visto!, ven Shuichi, asustemos gente.

-Sakuma-san...

-Ryu-chan, repite conmigo, Ryu... Chan.

-Ryu... ¿Chan?

-¡Así, eso es!

K se colocó un sombrero vaquero, Sakano-san, me imagino que obligado por el equipo a vestir una esfera negra y peluda que le colgaban tubulares saquitos de color negro, como una araña, algunos tenían un traje muy elaborado y otros tenían playeras con mensajes referentes a fantasmas, calabazas y monstruos. Era una reunión, pero todos se entretenían, había mucha gente, pero me extraña que no estuviera Seguchi, el favoreció la idea de Sakuma Ryuchi.

-Ryuchi, no corras. –Le regañó Noriko, vestía de rojo, con un atuendo muy sexy, con una cola roja y puntiaguda, y unos cuernos rojos en su cabellera.

-¡Que linda estas, Noriko-chan! –Le gritó el aniñado hombre.

-¡No me evadas! Chico tonto.

Iba detrás de Ryuchi, en la fiesta no había nada que me interesaba, ni siquiera _mi lado oscuro_. Decidí salir de la fiesta para buscar y actuar.

-Shu...

Volteando rápidamente hacia la entrada del estudio, vi su rostro, me observaba desde lejos y huyo lejos, fui tras él, pero Sakuma me detuvo.

Vi su rostro, sus ojos revelaban la seria y fría personalidad que rara vez muestra.

-Mátalo, así sobrevivirás.

-Sakuma-san.

-¡No me digas así!, Ryu-chan, dime así –Regresó su infantil y dulce mirada.

Le abandoné en la fiesta y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

En el techo, el viento soplaba muy fuerte. Hace mucho frío, hasta ahora así es la historia...

-¿Quién sobrevivirá?

-Seguramente yo –exclamó, busco detrás de la gabardina, me asusta no sentir la abultada forma de la pistola.

-¿Buscas esto? –Muestra el arma, la suelta.

-Estoy alucinando –Comienzo a temblar de terror.

-Eso es lo que quieres creer, para no ser eliminado. –Cada paso que da yo doy uno hacia atrás, me da aprensión de caer y perder.

Si es una lucha con mi mente, es muy individual, muy real, puedo sentir sus manos presionando mi cuello, yo trato de sujetar su pecho, pero me estoy asfixiando, lo lanzo lejos y presiono, busco la navaja, pero, él empuja y lesiona mi pecho. Respirar es muy difícil.

Cerca de la cornisa estoy, intenta lanzarme, pero, no desistiré hasta que yo venza, no permitiré que nadie dañe a Yuki, no admitiré que tomen mi lugar...

Él resbala, y se sostiene de mis brazos, me jala a la caída, sujeto sus manos, no me permito tirar mi imagen.

-Morirás conmigo... –Amenaza.

-No, si lo evito.

Sostengo sus manos fuertemente, sé que si cae yo caeré, todo es blanco, resplandeciente y brillante, hasta nublar mi vista, hasta no sentir nada, hasta desvanecerme...

-¡Shuichi!

-Yu... Yuki...

-¡Baka! Ya estoy aquí, tranquilo, no me alejaré.

En un hospital entre. No podía moverme, me sentía adolorido, y los tubos que entraban a mi nariz, y la agujas conectadas a mis brazos, me angustió, pánico, pero no gritaba.

-Shu, cálmate, necesitas recuperarte.

-Yu...

-No hables, idiota.

Me relajé, pero, me sentía mal por lo que le hice a Yuki, de verdad planeaba dar un fin al problema, y si no lo lograba, moriría en el intento. Me atraparon con las manos en la masa, en la cornisa del edificio NG Records con antecedentes de violencia, delirio, paranoia, masoquismo, sadismo, bueno, ¿qué más puedo agregar al expediente?

-Yo lo vi –Dijo su voz apagada.

-Yu...

-No eras tú, pero era tu... imagen, bueno, solo somos dos, el testimonio que proporcionaríamos, daría como resultado histeria colectiva. Sé que no era tu intención, pero, si le acertabas a alguna parte de mi cuerpo, te juro, _baka_, que yo también te hubiese disparado.

-Yu..

-No hables, idiota.

-Soñé, que lo ahorcaba...

-No sigas.

-Pero no sentía mal, solo paz.

-Dominamos bestias internas todos los días, lo tuyo... lo nuestro, nadie lo creería.

Tomó mi mano, me sentí bien, pero, todavía con mucho remordimiento.

-Perdóname, te hice mucho daño.

-Yo también te herí, perdóname.

-Matar es parte de la sobrevivencia. [18

-Matar y dominar, ambos estamos tan sucios...

-Quiero estar siempre junto a ti.

-¿Aun si es en el infierno?

-Donde sea.

-Tú no merecías esa crueldad, no con esa alma tan pura que me saco de mis tinieblas. ¿Habrás sufrido todo esto por estar a mi lado?

-Espero que sí.

-Quiero estar contigo siempre.

-Te amo.

-Que complicado hemos hecho nuestra existencia.

-Fue una prueba.

-No permitiré que te ensucies, que te manches de mis pecados.

-Te amo, sin importar que pase.

-No dejes que te invada las pasiones, no puedo dejar que te contagies con mi maldad.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Por qué me amas?

-Sí

-¿Qué haré? ¿Soy una persona afortunada?

-Solo quiéreme.

-Yo también te...

-¿Yuki?

-_Ai shiteru_.

Ese _reflejo _nunca murió, solo lo dominé, porque lo que mejor que me pudo dejar, fue el deseo por lo carnal, practicar todas las depravaciones y perversiones, el único regalo que nos dejo, pasión por lo oscuro del placer. Lo único que no me duele recordar.

Sufrimiento y felicidad.

Las lagrimas limpian todo, el amor lo puede todo, el dolor comprueba nuestra existencia, matar es parte de la sobrevivencia, la lucha diaria con nuestros monstruos puede ser eterna, pero, siempre hay equilibrio.

Aunque talvez parezca que todo regreso a la normalidad, yo sé que cambio fue nuestra ideología, no hay bien ni hay mal, solo vida y muerte.

¿De quien será la sangre que derramaremos hoy, Yuki?

Fin.

Por fin el final, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por gastar su tiempo en leer mi fic. ARIGATOGOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[1 Little Death – Goldfrapp

[2 What Happens Tomorrow – Duran Duran

[3 Paranoid Android - Radiohead

[4 Everything in its right place – Radiohead

[5 I might be wrong – Radiohead

[6 Starfuckers Inc. (C. Clouser mix) – Nine Inch Nails

[7 Shuichi? Evadiendo un delicioso beso? Imposible!

[8 Jesus Junkies – F/A/V

[9 Change - Deftones

[10 I am you – Depeche Mode

[11 The test – Chemical Brothers

[12 2econd Skin - Moonspell

[13 City of thousands sins – Praga Khan

[14 Hands around my throat – Death in Vegas

[15 La neta, no se si de verdad sea un grupo pero no quería usar nada de mi catalogo, pero, de verdad, necesitaba esto, su estilo es Electro dark y trip hop, será un buen uso.

[16 Setting Sun – Chemical Brothers

[17 Dirt – Depeche Mode

Esta lista son las canciones o comentarios que uso, las canciones son fuente de inspiración y recomiendo que las escuchen…


End file.
